Scales of the heart
by HeiKitsune
Summary: After waking up from an odd dream of Lamia's, Centaur, harries, and a coffee addict of a salary woman, Kimihito calls up his parents to ask them how their job was going. Only to get offer he never thought possible. Anonymous commission.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Monster Musume.**

 **This is a commission from: Anonymous.**

* * *

Scales of the heart

"Waah! Ack!?"

Kimihito Kurusu fell out his bed with a near girlish wail. Jolting out his sleep form a rather odd dream. His dazed chocolate eyes looked at his alarm clock form his upside position on the floor. His hair is an even more of an inky dark mess than normal. The time six A.M blinked at him.

He wasn't waking up to a lamia crushing his spine. A harpy whisking him away. A centaur defending his honor. Or an arachne seducing him in her web. He is still in his small little home. Just him in his parents un renovated house.

"Ah…", Is the sound of recognition he made. Realizing that it was time for him to get up.

-OOO-

"The new song from 'ANM48, Everyday Animal Ears' has topped the charts!"

Kimihito's T.V blared the morning news as he fired his eggs. The screen showed, at a glance, a cute pop idol group wearing fully animal ears and customs. Except they are not wearing costumes.

Three years ago, mythical people form vampires, werewolves and zombies to fox demons, Kobolds, dwarfs, and succubus, monsters of all types showed themselves to the world. The other worldly people made peace with humans in the 'cultural exchange between species bill'. In the past, the government used to hide these people form the world. But thinking they would both benefit form coexisting, the mythical world and human finally combine into one.

It was a huge success. Many species have been integrated into human society rather well. From werewolves working into the police force to mermaids helping in aquariums. The humans accepted their new neighbors with curious and opened minds.

Even with all these mythical creatures joining the world, nothing really changed. Everyday human's lives remained rather mundane. Kimihito himself is working with a literal pig man.

'Although that was some dream…' Thought the young man as he sat down with his breakfast.

Maybe it was because there has been so much coverage on the half-human species, but the dream he had before felt like something out of anime. A bunch beautiful half-human girls living with him. A lovely lamia, a gorgeous Centaur, a bubbly harpy, and a quirky mermaid. There was even a skulking dullahan, and seductive arachne.

All of them living the same house as his. Honestly, the dream was rather fun. If not for the constant near death near experiences.

"Still…" Sitting at the empty table in his quite home, the young man felt a tad lonely.

It's nothing new; he didn't feel all that bad about it. Being used to his parents never being home since he was young, the silent halls are quite nostalgic and comforting. However, he couldn't push the awkward feeling of separation beside him.

"Hmm…maybe having a homestay won't be such a bad idea…" He thought taking a bite of his eggs.

The house phone down the hall started to ring. He went to go answer it after the third ring.

"Hello? Kurusu residents?"

"Kimihito! My beloved son!"

The boastful mans' voice on the other end of line was Kimihito's father.

"What do you want dad?" And Kimihito responded with the bluntness of lead pipe.

"Oh! My cheery boy of a son!" Wooed Mr. Kurusu. "Has your lonely virgin life style made you so bitter to your old man!?"

"T-That has nothing to do with it!" Kimihito yelled back at the phone utterly flustered.

His farther, an obnoxious but caring man, has always taken jabs at his son's rather negative dating life. Much to Kimihito's ire.

"Do not worry my boy!" Kimihito could see his shaggy haired father crying tears of joy as he said. "I know that soon you will meet a lovely lady and give me tons of grand kids to-Wagh!?"

"Good morning Kimihito-kun." The stern voice that has taken over belonged to his mother. A tall and cold woman. She is as intelligent as she is serious. The opposite of his bouncy father.

"Hey mom. Hows work?" Kimihito asked.

"Things are going well. Our experiments have had great success. Speaking of…" The tone of voice in his mother's voice made him worry. It normally means he's going to wrapped up in one of her crazy scientific schemes. "Is it still lonely at home?"

Looking around, the young man had to admit the desolate air around him. "A... little.

"I see." His mother said thoughtfully. "Then how about a homestay?"

That made Kimihito blink in surprise. Sure, a few minutes ago he was just thinking that it would be nice to have something like a homestay. But that was just a thought. He would rather have a dog honestly then another hungry mouth to feed.

"Think about it my boy!" His father's voice suddenly priced through his thoughts. "A lovely succubus at your side! Or even a monoeye! I heard their eyes can even see through clothes! Ooohhh! Maybe we could study that!"

His father's words made a few scandalous images float in Kimihito's head. Making him blush bright red. The sound of his mother's fist hitting his father in the face snapped him out it before they got too deep.

"Through the bill, we are able to do a scaoil experiment of having Liminal live with other humans." The calculating voice of his mother echoed through the phone. "So, they can get acquainted with the normal ways of human life. The government will pay for all expenses and will even reimburse you for all the money you spend on food."

Kimihito could see his mother push up her glasses as she said, "And you may just finally get yourself a lover."

"Geh…." Although he blushed at his mother's words, Kimihito didn't deny her words. A girlfriend would be nice to have. And if not that, a housemate in general.

"That…doesn't sound too bad." He answered with dazed smile.

"Excellent. We will send you a candidate this afternoon. Now who would you like to come over. I suggest a kobold. They are quite lively and energetic. And their sexual tendencies-"

"Whoawhoawhoa! Wait a sec! I don't really agree to it! And it doesn't have to be a girl!" Kimihito shouted with frantic movement and a ruby red face.

"So, you don't mind being alone at home?" His mother's words weren't meant to be cold. Just her blunt honesty.

"…" Still Kimihito chewed on his words. Having someone with him in drab day by day life would make him a little happier.

"Can I at least pick the type of person?" Kimihito sighed in defeat. Knowing his family, they would bug him until the end of time or just force this whole ordeal on him overall.

"Dragon newts are quite human like. With dragon wings and scales. They tend to be very noble. If not a bit proud." Kimihito's mother sounded off.

"Dragonewt…" Kimihito's more childish side thought of a cool demon lord type character with a quiet and charismatic aura. That sounded like someone he could get along with.

"Ok then." Kimihito agreed.

Suddenly the door to his home suddenly burst open. A bunch of construction workers with wood, metal, sheetrock, and other materials barged through. They started tearing the down walls and rebuilding his house.

"Eh!?" Kimihito shouted as the men pushed past him and started getting to work. Making his home bigger and fitted for his new living mate.

The dazed young man heard his farther on the phone shout. "Well son. We hope you have fun with your new house mate! And give us lovely grandchildren!"

"Preferably five." That was Kimihito's mother. "Have a good day."

"Ah! Wai- "And they hung up on the other end.

He sighed. Well it's not like he didn't say no.

Looking at the chaos around him, Kimihito decided now would be a good time to go to work.

-OOO-

Walking home, as he stretched out his back, Kimihito sighed. Work was grueling as always and the mid-winter air wasn't helping.

As he walked home, Kimihito's nose twitched with a threating sneeze. "Ah-Ah- "

"Achoo!"

However, it was the shivering young man before him that blew his nose. The man is rather short. A head shorter than the nineteen-year-old. The gentlemen has a red shirt and black slacks. His blonde hair, short and styled, framed his face handsome. Or beautifully giving how soft his features are and how bright his violet eyes seem to pierce through the setting sun.

But Kimihito's eyes are more drawn towards the young mans' deep green dragon wings on his back. Along with his long lizard's tail and hands covered in scales and tipped with claws. A few scales decorated his cheeks too. Giving him a rather primal look.

Kimihito blinked. This is a Dragonewt. And his first time seeing one.

"Tch! D-D-Damn woman!" the reptilian human hissed in the frigid air. "L-Like hell I am going to be with some low life male human! Achoo! Ugh..."

Kimihito watched the mythical man's sluggish movements. If Kimihito's knowledge of lizards is correct, being in cold weather like this is not good for them.

"Hey um are you ok?" Kimihito asked in worry. Walking up to the freezing man with helpful intentions.

Through hazy eyes, the Dragonewt glared at the 'offending human.' He hissed at Kimihito.

"Don't give me your sympathy human!" Pointing venomously at Kimihito, the reptilian man growled. Even with his voice shaking form the cold. "I-I-I am Draco! A Dragonewt! I don't need your assistants! I am part of the glorious…dragon…blood…"

The man wavered on his feet. His eyes diming while Kimihito's voice pittering in and out of his ears.

-OOO-

Draco's eyes peeked open in a warm room. C

* * *

overed in a blanket, he is laying on a couch in someone else's home. His mind is hazy as he tried to recognize the simple house he was in.

"Ah. Your awake." Kimihito's smile form the kitchen greeted him. He was making some coffee. Making Draco give him a very bemused look.

"Wha-what are you…" Draco watched as Kimihito brought the cup of hot coffee too him.

"Here you go. I didn't know what you liked so I just gave you something light." Kimihito handed the hot mug to Draco. The Dragonewt looked at it with nothing but skepticism.

"Your…helping me?" It is a stupid question to be sure, but Draco just couldn't believe a human would help him.

"Well you looked like an ice pop." The human in the room gave an uneasy smile. "And I don't think Lizardmen- "

The ringing of his house phone caught Kimihito's attention. "Oh. Excuse me."

Placing the cup of coffee on the table, Kimihito went to answer the phone. Leaving Draco with a hot mug and a lot of thoughts.

Having a human help, him is one thing, but a human male is something he didn't know if he should abhor or dislike. He watched the human's average appearance form shaggy black hair to that silly awkward smile of his. Compared to the other humans he has met, their gazes either judgmental or terrified, this human plain look is oddly comforting.

'He's still a man though….' Draco accepted the warm cup of coffee. Even if he still glared daggers in the back of Kimihito's neck.

"Eh!?" Kimihito's shocking voice broke the silence in the air.

"Yes. Draco-chan is your home stay." Kimihito's mother on the other line replied calmly. "Didn't Smith-san introduce you to her?"

"Smith-san…Wait! 'Chan'!?" Kimihito looked at the slime tone 'man' sitting on his couch. His face turning red when he noticed the long eyelashes and softness of Draco's cheeks.

"Wha-what!?" Draco stammered. 'His' face turning red form Kimihito's gazing. It didn't help that Draco's voice jumped up a few octaves. "S-Stop looking at me idiot!"

Nervously, Kimihito swallowed. "Oh boy…."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Monster Musume.**

 **This is commissioned.**

* * *

Ch.2

Morning came too swiftly for Kimihito.

"Aaahhh…" Yawning listlessly, the young man sleepily trudged to the bathroom.

Opening the unlocked door to the bathroom, a lovely sight of Draco's nude sharply rear greeted him. Her thick tail swishing back and forward as she pulled up her pants. Kimihito wisely didn't say anything. Choosing to keep his blushing face silent and just close the door. Sadly, the hinges are a little rusted.

"Hm?" Hearing the squeak of the door, Draco turned around. "Ah!? P-Pervert!"

And swiftly started throwing anything and everything she could get her hands on.

"Wah!?" Skillfully Kimihito dodged the lofa, towel, plunger, and three bars of soap before closing the door.

Kimihito slumped to the floor. His back against the wall, sighing. "Why didn't you lock the door?"

Furious Draco roared back. "I did-Ah."

Hearing her silence Kimihito could help but smile, "…...You didn't lock it, did you?"

"Shu-Shut up!" Was Draco's embarrassed comeback.

Seeing that his morning shower was put on hold, Kimihito looked around the widen hallway of his renovated home. And the heated room next to his own. A few days ago, Kimihito has started living with Draco. And it's be quite the experience.

-OOO-

" _There's no way he's my homestay!" Draco was not happy by the current turn of events._

" _Listen Draco-chan. Even if I wanted to change your homestay, which I won't, it's out of my hands."_

 _In the kitchen, Kimihito was fixing coffee for the blacked haired woman in the business suit speaking to Draco._

 _Ms. Smith, the cultural exchange agent, sighed listlessly. The coffee in her hand not helping her tired body. The alluring long haired beauty had appeared at Kimihito's door late into the night. Greeting him and Draco and explaining how the whole cultural exchange program works. Not that it made Draco feel any better._

" _I am not staying here with that THING!"_

 _Draco pointed at the 'thing' currently making coffee in the kitchen._

" _Eh?" Replied the thing._

" _When I asked to be place in a homestay I wanted to be placed in a home with kind gentle young woman!" Boasted the enraged Dragonewt. "Not some light novel hero wanna be!"_

" _It's not so simple as to just put you wherever you want." Smith sighed. "Even if we did, you'd show up looking like a man and would try and molest them. We don't need you causing any more problems."_

" _I didn't molest that woman!" Draco argued. "I was bonding with her!"_

" _How is shoving your hand down her bra bonding…." Smith mumbled as she took sip of her coffee. "Look. Kimihito-kun here is a generous host. He's a good cook, very clean, and with him being such a cherry that he would never lay your hands on you!"_

' _Did she have to mention that….' Kimihito sighed as walked out of the kitchen with another cup of coffee._

" _No way!" Yet Draco is an impassable wall. "All men are nothing more than two headed beasts that eat souls and make babies cry!"_

" _Please apologize to all the men in the world. Besides male centaurs. They suck." Smith sighed. Accepting Kimihito's coffee with a smile. "Ahh~ Kimihito-kun! Your coffee is divine! What type of blend do you use?"_

" _It's just the plain store brought brand." Kimihito chuckled at the coordinator before turning to Draco. Looking rather apologetic. "If you want Draco-san, I could ask my parents to recall the request."_

 _Shamefully, the fuming reptile blushed at Kimihito's serenity. Turning her face to hide her embarrassment and smile, she snapped. "Y-Your pretty smart for a man!"_

" _Ah ha ha~ Sorry but I am going to have to ask you to not do that." Smith's chilling chuckle filled the room._

" _Eep!" Draco and Kimihito hugged each other in fear of the scary salary woman before them._

 _She loomed over the two with sickening sweet smile. "You see, it was very hard to get Draco-chan to come to your house. And Kimihito's lovely mother kept nagging me, who was already under paid, and overworked to get Draco-chan here. And to change her form another house hold would be even MORE work. So, either get along or suffer together. Your choice~…."_

 _Both victims-er new roommates nodded vigorously in agreement._

" _Good!" As quick as a flash that deadly aura left Smith as she stood up. "Now you two get along! I have to see a man about a wererabbit and werewolf! Later!"_

 _The air was quiet and still as the new roommates hugged each other._

" _Kya!"_

 _Until Draco realized what she was doing and pushed Kimihito off._

-OOO-

It was strenuous to say the least. The past few days have been rather interesting. The first night, couldn't keep her eyes off him. And not in the romantic sense. Suspicious of his miss deeds, Draco, for their first night together, watched him as he slept through crack in his door. He didn't get much sleep that night.

After explaining how he wasn't going to turn into demon in the middle of the night, she finally stopped glaring at him form the crack of his door.

He still doesn't understand why Draco has such distance for men and humans. Or how she thinks groping people is how she makes friends. But she's not a bad person. He believes her to be rather cute.

Kimihito shook his head to clear embarrassing thought.

Standing up with a stretch, he decided to hold off on his morning bath and get started on breakfast.

-OOO-

"Damn human…." Draco cursed with a flaming face as she exited the bath room. "I've been letting my guard down just because he's different for other men!"

It is shameful to admit, but Draco was enjoying her time with the human man.

'Ugh…the very thought of that make my shiver…' While she thought that, she can't deny that there is some joy living with this Kimihito person. He oddly enough respects her wishes; besides this morning's little mistake. Even going so far to stay up one night reading books on lizard and reptile anatomy and physiology. Just so he could know how make her comfortable. He treats her…normal.

It's an odd thing to be happy about, but being a different species, along with her scales and claws, make humans, and even some Liamnals, fear her. Before she could say a word, people would run and hide as fast as they could. She wears her trench coat to hide her heritage as a Dragonewt and to hide her more intimidating features.

That's how it has been ever since she started to interact with humans. Kimihito's kindness has been rather un heard of for her. Still, kind or not, he is still a man. So, she will keep her barriers up for when the time comes he reviles his true colors.

'Why couldn't he be a cute woman…' Groaned the Dragonewt as she came into the kitchen. The table filled with cooked breakfast food. She looked utterly shocked at the generous display of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and other homemade morning dishes. They all made her mouth water in hunger.

"Morning." Kimihito came out of the kitchen with plate of his own. "How was your shower?"

"Wow. I don't think I'll even get used to you cooking." Draco said as she sat down. Still utterly impressed at Kimihito's cooking skills even after living with him for so long. "I thought men were only good at make food into weapons of mass destruction."

"Where did you even here all that…" Kimihito sighed as he sat down with his plate of food.

The distance as the two appeared to be far but oddly enough the two of them are a lot closer than the first night they meet. Evidence by the fact at how her chair is little closer to his then before.

"Are you doing anything today Draco-san?" Kimihito asked.

"Heh heh." The smug look on Draco's face filled the young human with exasperation, "This time my plan is full proof. You see yesterday, I realized I came on too hard. So, I going to try a softer approach."

She pointed her fork defiantly at Kimihito, "This time I am going to make a friend!"

That was Draco's true goal. She was desperate to make friends with girls. Going as far as to cross-dress as a handsome boy to get their attention. Every day she would go out and try to socialize and make a friend. She would always come back empty handed sadly. But with every setback, Draco's will and pride did not falter. Her determination made Kimihito route for her endeavor. Even if it is a little fruitless.

Still, Kimihito wonder why she was trying so hard to make friend; specifically, female friends. But his respect for her privacy made him keep his questions to himself.

Draco's cute fanged grin was infectious as she bolstered "Fu fu fu! Just you watch human! Tonight, I will bring a plethora of friends!"

-OOO-

"Oww…"

"Hold still."

Kimihito sighed as he placed another band-aid on Draco's cheek. It wasn't that late into the night when his Dragonewt homestay came home with a large red hand print on her face and a few other beatings.

"She didn't have to slap me…." Draco groaned. Rubbing the band-aid on her blushing cheek. Still not used to having someone, especially a male, touch her so intimately. The first time she kept punching and kicking him away; She even knocked him through her room door with her tail one time.

She still doesn't understand how he survived all that but she couldn't help but respect him for it a little.

"So, what happened this time?" Kimihito asked in worry.

"I-It was just a simple misunderstanding!" Draco crossed her arms in a huff. Her face however tinted pink with embarrassment. "I was talking to a few of lamia's. Everything was going well- "

"Until you molested one of them?" Kimihito answered plainly.

"I didn't molest them!" Draco grabbed the human by his shirt. Her face red as she shook him. "I was bonding! I was trying to bond with them and be their friend! Geez!"

She tossed Kimihito back on the couch and her hands in the air with frustration. "Why do you silly humans think I am doing that!? Heck you all do it too!"

"Eh!?" Kimihito jumped up in shock at accusation. "I don't m-molest women!"

"Don't lie to me!" Draco argued back. She reached into her pocket to pull out a book and opened it to a page where to girls were playful groping each other's chest. "See! This is how human women make friends!"

Kimihito looked at the book Draco held and didn't know if he should laugh or pity the poor girl.

"Um D-Draco-san?"

"What!?" Snapped the reptilian girl.

"Well two things. One that's a manga."

"Eh?" Draco blinked. "What? No! This is a human guide-ack!?"

Kimihito showed her the same book on his phone on sale an online manga website.

"And I think your confusing that," Kimihito pointed to the image she was showing. "With 'naked bonding' which has nothing to do with actually being naked."

In her shock, Draco fell to her knees. Not even her pride could save her form such a blow. "Ugh...n-no way…"

'She's kind of a klutz huh?' The human thought with a little humor.

"This whole time…. I've…been."

"What me to help?" Kimihito offered kindly.

Draco's eyes burned with defiance as she lifted her head. "Wha-me!? A proud Dragonewt- "

"Manga."

"I am in your debt." Draco groaned form Kimihito's flat reply.

"Hmm…." To be honest, he doesn't really know a good way to get to know women. Being single and all doesn't really help him with the ladies. And his experience in high school were…. something to be desired. The time he really talks to women on friendly terms is his job.

"Ah!" Kimihito snapped his fingers suddenly. Smiling at his roommate he asked, "What about a job?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Monster Musume.**

 **This is commissioned.**

* * *

Ch3.

It's an early summer morning when there was a knock on one of the door of the residents of Tokyo's suburban homes.

"Hello there. Lady Hina."

The radiant woman was greeted with a lovely red rose and handsome smile form a young Dragonewt. His eyes glowed with a charming flare as he spoke.

"I have come to-ack!?"

Draco squeaked as 'Hina' had tuned form a lovely human girl, to a big burly, and downright scary male black furred werewolf.

"…My girlfriend, is busy now." His voice is deep and gravelly as he spoke. "Can I help you?"

"Er...um…ah…" Draco spurted and stammer. Losing her 'suave' aura as the werewolf bared her down in her blue mail woman's uniform.

"Oh? Is there someone at the door Ryu-kun? Ah! Hey!" A lovely young human girl walked up behind the werewolf, warping her arms around him, and greeted Draco with smile.

"Good morning Draco-chan! Come to give us the morning the paper? I hope Ryu-kun didn't scare you!" The woman giggled as she patted her large boyfriend on the back. "He looks all big and mean, but he really is the sweetest thing!"

A pink blush glowed on Ryu's face in embarrassment. And Draco just shook with even greater fear.

"So, do you have any mail for us today?" Hina's question jolted Draco's thoughts.

"A-Ah yes! H-Here you go! Have a nice day!" Flustered and terrified Draco hastily handed the couple their mail and ran off.

-OOO-

"Ugh…Why are men so aggravating." Draco slumped on her desk at the post office.

It took a few weeks, but Draco has finally got herself a job. The post office was looking for some new workers in for the nearby area where she lives. Kimihito had offered the job, much to her ire, stating that she would be able to meet more people that way. She honestly wanted to do something like a barista or a hostess. So, she could meet girls and 'show girls the glory of the Dragonewt.' Still, with some convincing form Kimihito, and Ms. Smith's stinging glare, took the job.

Shockingly enough, Draco took to the job rather well. Quickly understanding the layout of the neighborhood. While she couldn't fly completely, she is a good runner. And her charming demeanor also helped with their female customers. Even though she wasn't anywhere near to her goal of making any reptilian friends.

"Ugh…" Draco sighed as she laid her head on her desk at her office. Tired and drained she groaned, "They either all have boyfriends or can't take me seriously at all."

"Maybe if you didn't parade around like some crazy cross dresser, then maybe those girls would take you more seriously." A large harpy with strong powerful legs snickered at her. Her wings are rather short, but she is taller than some humans. Her skin darken form her days of running in sun.

The tall harpy sat down next to the weary Dragonewt. "Seriously, I am surprised the boss didn't knock your lights out when you applied."

"Don't remined me Hinoka." Draco sighed.

"You should really thank that boy toy of yours." Hinoka poked at Draco's cheek playfully. "If not for him you would have still been job hunting."

"Th-that-that human is my 'boy toy'!" Draco's face flushed as she denied Hinoka's wild accusation.

But true, to Hinoka's words, Draco did have Kimihito to thank for this job. Nearly every job she applied for kicked her back out into the cold. It was thanks to Kimihito, and one of his connections, that helped her get this job. And it didn't help that she tried to flirt with the manager of the company when she started her interview.

As much as she hates to admit it to herself, Kimihito was the one who got her this job. And in retrospect, her first friend in Hinoka. The cheerful road runner isn't someone Draco would call a friend but Hinoka took kindly to the pound Dragonewt. Finding her crossdressing and boisterous attitude fun to be around.

And fun to pick on.

"Th-that human is just my slave! Yeah!" Draco puffed her chest out in pride. "No Dragonewt worth their wings would ever lower themselves to depend on a human!"

"She says with a blushing face. Fu fu fu..." Hinoka laughed behind her hand while Draco growled at her.

"Oh oh~. You two sure are having fun…"

The ominous voice behind them made both girls jump in fear. Dangerous reds eyes and a smile only fitting for a hannya mask peered between the two co-workers.

"Kyah!?" In their fear, Hinoka and Draco hugged each other at the cold red eyes of their Ryu-jin boss. Hana is a beauty of a Ryu-jin. Tall with voluptuous curves, and long flowing sliver hair. A small black mole under her right eye while a single bang of hair covered her left. It is no wonder as to why Draco tried to woo her in her first meeting.

Yet Hana's ruby red lips are not done in lovely smile. Her grin is rather fierce with her fangs showing her displeasure at her workers laying around.

"Maybe I should cut your wages since I got another complaint about you Draco-chan." Hana's eyebrow twitched in anger. "About you trying to 'woo' another one of our customers. I am just gald Miia-san didn't charge us for sexual assault."

"Oh oh." Hinoka snickered Draco's distraught face. "Trying to get yourself a 'trouser snake' eh?"

"Don't get me started with you!" Hana nearly pounced on Hinoka. "How many times have I told you to STOP trying to kidnap every male you see!? I've already got Smith's doom squad watching this place! I don't need you adding to my headache!"

Hinoka just shrugged her wings, "Cut me some slack boss. We harpies only have women in our race. And my mom won't stop calling me about grandchildren. So, I got find a few men as fast as possible. And maybe a few women too. I am not really all that picky~ hue hue hue…"

Draco and Hana just sighed at the perverted bird's antics.

"Why don't you try Draco-chan's servant?"

"Wha!? K-Kedea!?" Draco nearly jumped right into her boss's arms at the wyvern hanging upside down from the ceiling of their business. The lazy clam loos in her emerald eyes gave off a tired expression. Even though Kedea sleeps most of the day. Her blonde hair, along with her uniform hung upside down as she dangled from her raptor talons. She had no arms, only dark black wings and sun kissed skin.

Like Hana, Draco did try and flirt with the ditzy wyvern. However, the draconic flyer is rather dull witted. Kedea has a big heart but that's where all her brain power went to as well.

"Yo Kedea. Did we wake ya form your nap?" Hinoka patted the reptilian flier on her head.

Kedea yawn, "If you're looking for a husband still Hinoka-chan, then why not try Kimihito-san?"

"Hmm. You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea." The harpy nodded to herself. Licking her lips like a hungry beast. "I mean that guys kind of nice, and damn good cook too. I wonder if he has a 'long sowrd' Hue hue hue…."

"I don't think Kurusu-kun would in enjoy the company of a brazen pheasant like you." Hana scoffed. She smiled blissfully as she imagined herself in the young human's arms, "Young Kurusu would enjoy a woman of sophistication. Of beauty and grace. Of wisdom and courage."

"And who's old as dirt." Hinoka added with a chuckle.

"I am going to make karaage out you…" Hana growled with sharp showing of her claws.

"Why do you guys like a dork like him?" Draco grumbled at the two with her arms crossed in anger. "He's like some moron out some stupid light novel or manga."

Kimihito made quite the impression the few times he visited Draco at her job. Bringing food for her friends and her along with generally being his nice self. He even helped clean the place, much to Hana's joy. There were even a few times the Ryu-jin had half-jokingly asked him work for her. He had won the hearts of all Draco's co-workers, much to her anger.

"And how is that a bad thing?" Hinoka answered back. "The guy is like house husband 3.0 or something. Most men I've seen couldn't even clean their tub let alone their house."

"Yes. I do not see how a capable man that is very self-sufficient is a bad lover. Honestly, I am shocked he isn't married already." Hana retorted with curt nod.

"He is also very nice." Kedea added. "He wasn't afraid of any of us. He treated us like normal girls."

"B-But that's all he is!" Draco augured back. Looking ready to rip her hair out. "He's just nice! He's not remotely cool! And a dork! How is any of that charming?"

Hinoka answered calmly. "Being nice is just all a girl needs sometimes. Someone to smile at them when their down you know?"

Draco however is far from understanding her coworkers. Kimihito's down to earth nature is far from the charismatic and grace of a true male. No real man would be so homely. In her opinion, Kimihito isn't half the man she is.

"It's fine to have standards my dear," Hana advised. "But if you have them too high you'll never find a good man."

"Tch!" Draco scoffed, crossing her arms in defiance. "I don't want a guy! Especially one like that clown!"

The dull wyvern titled her head in question. "Then can I have Kimihito-san?"

"Ohh that sounds better!" Hinoka pounced on Draco. Her feathers tickling rather sensitive parts of Draco. "Kedea can have Kimihito and I can have you~!"

Draco blushed furiously at Hinoka's groping. "Kyah!? N-no way! And you can't have him! He's my servant."

"Oh, that's fine he joins in too~"

"Alright alright." Hana clapped her hands to get her employ to stop her molesting. "We still have papers to deliver ladies."

"Yes boss!"

-OOO-

'Tch! What so good about that guy!?' Draco fumed as she walked her route. Passing quite homes with a ferocious face as she fumed at her co-worker's tastes in men.

'He sews for crying out loud! That's not manly at all!' She nearly kicked a trash can in outrage.

Her anger was made even worse given the fact that they are not the only ones enamored by her homestay. Smith and her little mon squad occasionally come by just eat half of his food. And even they praise him at his cooking skills. She easily tells the cyclops girl has thing for him, and that zombie is all talk with her face turning red.

All these women galivanting around him and she couldn't get one girl to blush around her with all her grander and pride.

"What's so special about him." She growled in both anger and defeat. As she wondered just what she could do to one up Kimihito, the twitching of her wings gave her an idea.

-OOO-

"Ha ha ha!" Gliding through the air Draco laughed. She landed in front of her the next house on her route. "Heh heh let's see that human try this!"

It was her first time attempting to glide through the air. She was scared at first, floundering through the sky like a fish, but afterwards she flew even better than Kedea. Draco felt giddy with joy as she finally has something over Kimihito. As 'great' as he is, he is still human.

"Not only will I finish this in no time, I'll even surprise that guy by landing right in front of him." Draco chuckle and took off in a light jog. With a light jump, and single flap of her wings she took off. Soaring through the air, with a gleeful smile on her face.

Until she noticed a large sign post she was headed towards.

"Eh?"

And she hasn't learned to turn.

"Gah!?" The sound of metal and steal crashing together echoed throughout the town.

-OOO-

"Ugh…"

Draco felt unnaturally light as she was bounced up and down on air. An odd warmth spread through her. Yet as she tried to move her whole body stung.

"Ah. Your awake."

Kimihito's gentle kind voice brought her out her rest.

"Wha-how…" In her daze Draco noticed she is currently on Kimihito's back. His hands on her legs as he carried her down the quiet, empty road to his house. It was night time, late into the night. And she was being cared on a man's back.

She blushed a furious shade of red and tired to protest.

"You-Ow!?" Draco looked back at the where the pain was coming from. Finding Kimihito's jacket over and her body and wings covered in bandages.

"It was a good thing I was nearby when you fell." Kimihito said turning to her with a smile. A band aid on his cheek wrinkling with his grin.

"You caught me…?" Draco looked at Kimihito's body to see a few bandages covering the cuts he got on his arm for catching her.

"Yeah." Kimihito nodded. "I was walking form work when I saw you fall. I got a few scarps but I made it in time to catch you and take you to your office. Good thing Hana-san is good with first aid"

Draco blinked. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. An unmanly person like Kimihito had not only caught her but is carrying her on his back like nothing.

Draco hid her blushing face in his shoulder annoyed at the odd thumping in her chest. 'Maybe he is kind of good for something…maybe…'

"How did you fall anyway?" Kimihito asked much to his roommate's shame.

"No-none of your business!" Kimihito failed to hide his chuckle as Draco cute failed her arms trying to dismiss any suspicion her foul up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Monster Musume.**

 **This is commissioned.**

* * *

Ch. 4

"What!?"

Draco shouted at Me. Smith. The coordinator sitting quite comfortable in Kurusu's dining chair. Simply drinking coffee as the dragon newt raged at her.

It is just another day in the Kurusu house hold. Kimihito is in the kitchen cooking for his un wante-er his special guest. The weeks have gone by rather uneventful. Well for Draco to say the least.

Living with a girl is less harrowing then Kimihito thought. Draco is an oddly good roommate. She is still hesitant around Kimihito always giving him furtive glances and calling him out on his 'unmanliness', but she's neat and helps when need; once Kimihito plays on her pride.

Yet his eyes couldn't tear away from her as he flipped his pancakes. A few days ago, he found himself just being happy by her mere aura. Her cheeky smile when he playfully praises her 'amazing' Dragonewt skills is rather charming. The way she doesn't give up, her fighting sprite. Kimihito found his haughty roommate quite admirable.

'If it's just admiration then why do I keep blushing?' Kimihito sighed at his current mind set.

Sure, Draco is cute, anyone would be a fool to think otherwise. But it's not like he likes her. And even if he does, Ms. Smith and her mon squad would have his head in jail

Taking a seat at the table with the glaring reptile and coffee drinking, Kimihito thought it must just be his hormones getting to him.

"I understand that Kimihito-kun's food is good and all, but you can't let yourself gain weight and become unhealthy." The coordinator sighed. She had come to check up on the duo, and to have some food since her yakisoba supple ran out-ahem. Since it's her job to watch over them.

Yup. That's the excuse she going to use.

"Un health-Hah!" Draco turned up her nose at Ms. Smith's words. "We dragon newts are epitome of fitness for the reptilian race! We don't get fat like you silly humans!"

"Oh, then please." Smith smile, as she gestured to the scale in the middle of the room, is all but friendly. "Step on this scale."

The proud Dragonewt started to sweat. Looking at the tiny thing as if it was cursed. She took a tentative step on instrument. One foot. Then the other.

With a loud crack, the scale shattered. Snapping under Draco with deafening and painful sound.

"…." The proud Dragonewt gave a shaky smile to snake like grin of the coordinator. They stared at each other in tense silence

"H-Ha ha ha! T-The muscles in my tail and wings are just so big- "

"Go loss some weight."

-OOO-

"Kobold gym huh?" Kimihito muttered the words on top of the towering eight story gym building.

After a long lecture, Ms. Smith had directed Kimihito and Draco to a gym where she could get a workout in.

"I still don't get why you have to come with me…" Draco grumbled. Glaring at her homestay.

Draco's purple eyes bore deep into Kimihito, making him turn his head away to his blush. "U-Uh well you only have your work visa. You still haven't gotten your card for going out on your own yet. You'd get in trouble if something were to happen."

However, Draco was far from convinced. "….Is that really the reason?"

While she doesn't exactly like Kimihito, even though she feels very relaxed around him, think he can be really nice, knows his food is amazing, and admires how stubborn he can be at times, she still worries about him from time to time.

She still doesn't like him though.

Clearly.

"Y-Yup." Squeaked Draco's homestay.

'Not like I am going to tell her I just wanted to spend more time with her.' Kimihito knew that Draco would sooner eat gravel then hang out with him willingly.

"If something were to happen to you I'd-"

Suddenly Draco blushed at her words when she realized what she had said.

"I-I-I-"

Draco spurted are she tried to change the subject.

"You'd come and save me, right?" Kimihito suddenly said. "Only a powerful Dragonewt like you could save me, right?"

"O-Of course!" Draco proudly turned her nose up at Kimihito. Turning her back with gusto as she laughed. "I will come and prove my manliness over you! Ha ha!"

However, her face was bright red as she avoided his gaze. 'Ah damn it! What's wrong with me!?'

Ever since Kimihito helped her out form her job, Draco has been feeling a little light headed and odd around him. She's luckily enough that Kimihito hasn't noticed.

'Is she ok? She been a little off for a while….' Unluckily for her, he has noticed her odd nature.

"Hello!"

"Kyah!?"

An excited booming voice form behind Draco caused her to jump right into Kimihito's arms.

The person is a kobold, a species of liminal with dog like qualities. She has short tan fur covering her body with dog ears and pads on her hands and feet. Her tail wagged in a joyful blur with a large smile on her face. Her sport shorts and top suggest that she may work at the gym.

"Ah! Draco-san!"

The spunky kobold bounced up to the quivering Dragonewt in Kimihito's arms.

"Eh? Do you know her Draco?" Kimihito asked the 'brave' Dragonewt in his arms.

"Huh? Oh…It's you Plot-san." Draco sighed in relief when she recognized the tan furred woman.

"I sometimes met her on my morning routes when she's jogging." Draco explained when he saw the human's confused look. "We…kind of became friends."

To be honest, Draco doesn't really know what to think of the over bouncy Kobold. Plot's boundless energy always tires her out, but her energy is only matched by her kindness and openness to care for all species. Kind of hard to dislike someone so likeable.

Plot titled her head as her tail wagged in joy at meeting a new person. "Do you and your boyfriend want to join my gym?"

"Wha!? B-Boyfriend!?" Draco snapped. "Y-You furry mammal! Wha-what gave you such an insane idea!?"

"Eh? Don't you cuddle with guys you like?"

Draco looked at Kimihito who was holding her in his arms. She stared at him for a full minute, her blush getting brighter and brighter before she threw herself off him. Wondering why she felt so comfortable in Kimihito's arms.

"Ahck! Ah um no! This guy is just my homestay!"

Ah!" The Kobold grasped Kimihito's hand and shook his hand with extreme enthusiasm. Making the human jerk around and nearly lost his balance.

"How are you doing!? I am Plot! This is Kobold gym! It's so great to have another human come and try out my gym! My goal is bringing Limanls and humans together through the power of exercise!"

She grabbed Draco's and raised it along with Kimihito's. The Kobold bubbling over with excitement as she yelled, "Let's get you two fit and healthy!"

-OOO-

The inside of the gym was filled with Lamilas of all shape and size running on treadmills, lifting weights the size of Kimihito himself, slamming their fists into punching bags. It looked like a regular gym. Besides the centaur clip-clopping on the treadmill or the wererabbit throwing rapped rabbit punches into a punch bag.

"That's it Draco-san! Push those muscles!" Plot encouraged the sweating Dragonewt as Draco ran on the tread mill.

"Be! Quiet! You! Workout! Maniac!"

Kimihito gave a small chuckle form his position by the window. Drinking water as he rested form his own long jog. Plot had dragged them both in the gym and threw them into separate changing rooms to get them out of there civilian clothes into more sports like attire. Not that it helps Kimihito was trying to turn his eyes away from how tight Draco's spats were around her hips.

"Dwah!"

A tall young man, wearing glasses, was flung form his treadmill into the window next to Kimihito. He doesn't look that fit. His skin very pale and body lanky and lithe. His spiky black hair a mess, covering half his face. While there is something handsome about his features, he isn't going to be winning any man of the year awards anytime soon.

"Ah! Kenchi!" Plot turned her attention to the human putting his spine back in place form slamming into the glass. The kobold pressed the pause button Draco's track. Allowing her to take a break and nearly collapses in relief.

"Geez Kenchi!" Plot helped the human dust himself off. Scolding him with pout on her face. "I told you not to push yourself so hard! Start off small and then get to the big stuff."

Kenchi, rub a hand through his messy black hair shamefully. His blue eyes "S-Sorry Polt."

The gleeful dog woman patted her human friend on the shoulder, "It's ok! Go take a break while I finish with Draco!"

The yappy Kobold went back to the panting Draco. All smiles and inspiration. "Come on Draco! Let's move those scaly legs!"

The young man slides down to the ground with tired sigh next to Kimihito. He, along with Kimihito, are the only two humans in the whole gym. It made them both feel a little more comfortable to know there is another homestay around.

"Are you a homestay too?" Kenchi asked. He's curiosity led to him to question the older young man. With this being the first time meeting another homestay and all.

"Eh heh heh. Something like that." Kimihito scratched his cheek bashfully. "Are you Polt-san's homestay?"

Kenchi rubbed his messy black hair, "It's more like she my homestay."

The twenty-year-old sighed as he gazed at the light above in the expensive gym. "We were an average family that lived in an apartment. Until some crazy lady with black hair and shades dropped in saying some insane stuff about having a Laminal staying with us to try out the homestay program. The next day were being taken to ONE of Plot's mansions."

"It felt so weird there; suddenly living on forty acres of land. But Plot was just so nice and well…." Kenchi finished his words with a blush on his face.

"You…must really like Plot-san huh?" Kimihito easily deuced form the bashful look on Kenchi's face.

"Well yeah. It's it the same with you and that Dragonewt?" Kenchi asked Kimihito who spurted and coked on his water.

"Eh!? Have I-well-I-mean…" Kimihito stammered for an answer. Until his gaze landed on Draco's. The Dragonewt wiping herself down with a towel. The shine of her sweat glowed off her pale milky skin. The glow of her lilac eyes and her lithe figure made Kimihito's face light up. Even though there are even actual succubi, demons born to be beautiful, all Kimihito could see was Draco.

However, when Draco noticed his staring she glared at him and turned her head. Her own face flushed with embarrassment and her chest beating widely fast.

"I heard that there may be a trail run for dating other species." Kenchi said with a smile on his face as he watched Polt joyful coach another member of the gym. "I am…thinking of tying it out."

"…." Kimihito kept silent. His thoughts running back at him as he wondered. 'Maybe…I should try that cross species dating….'

-OOO-

"Ugh…legs…burning…"

Kimihito gave an encouraging laugh at Draco's deflated form in her seat at the outdoor café. He brought her iced tea and sat down with her.

"Good job out there." Kimihito completed. "I honestly don't think anyone can keep up with Plot-san."

"Ugh…" Draco groaned in pain as she sipped her tea. "You know this would be the part where I would say 'of course a great Dragonewt like me would be able to handle her!' but I don't even think anyone can keep up with her..."

'Hang in there Kenchi-san…' Kimihito gave a silent pray to the young man.

They sat there, oddly enjoying each other's company. Talking about their days of work like an average pair. There were a few jokes here and there, jabs at each's faults. Between a couple this would have been a date, but for Draco and Kimihito, it was a normal day.

'Huh…' As Draco listen to Kimihito talk about his day at work. Unable to hold back the smile on her face, she thought. 'When did this become so…nice.'

"Ara Ara~ On a little date are you Kimihito-san?" The voice of Draco's boss, Hana made the her jump a little.

The alluring Ryu-jin smiled a little too kindly at Kimihito in her red sundress. Making Kimihito chuckle a little under her gaze.

Draco's mind was still on her boss's words. "T-This isn't a d-date!"

Kimihito felt a little dishearten at Draco's bold clam. As, with his face tinted pink, he realized that he wouldn't mind dating the proud Dragonewt.

"I keep telling you he's just a servant!"

Although that looks like it's going to a very uphill battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I do not own monster mumuse.**

* * *

Scales Ch.5

"It's the Beach!"

Draco's co-workers shouted jovially at the fresh sea air that hit them and their skin in their revealing and fashionable bikinis. The Dragonewt herself, however didn't look too joyful to see the great blue seas of Japan.

Oddly dressed in an overcoat, Draco seem to stew in both the heat and her aggravation. Not that it helped Draco feel any better. Her rage is at many things. Her boss for winning that stupid contest that got her the six tickets. She hated how her co-workers dragged her around town to find this stupid dark blue bikini. But the true reason for her anger, is right behind her.

"It's been while since I've been to the beach…"

The cause of her anger made her flinch as he spoke.

Kurusu stood in nothing but his swim trunks and opened shirt holding everyone's gear. To anyone else he looked like a silly pack mull being weighed down by all beach toys, cooler, and umbrella stuff. But the light sheen of sweat that dripped off him as he placed down the equipment. How his muscles, shocking toned and fit, flexed as he whipped his damp forehead.

It all made Draco a tad too hot under coat.

When he's gentle dark eyes noticed her, he smiled that heartbreaking smile. It charmed and lit up Draco's face into a powerful blush.

"D-D-Don't get cocky human!" Draco pointed dramatically at Kimihito and ran off.

"Er…" Kimihito blinked at Draco's odd reaction to him wiping off his sweat.

Ever since their trip to the gym, his Dragonewt roommate has been acting rather odd. Challenging him to manliness competitions, disappearing at the mere sight of him, even hissing at him one time. He didn't even know dragonnewts could sound like cats.

A part of him is relived since her time away from him has given him a chance to sort out his feelings. Knowing that he loves the tomboy Dragonewt is one thing, telling her about is a whole other monster.

"Hey! Lover boy~!" The group of coworkers happily called Kimihito over. He wanted to go and try to find Draco to maybe confess. But maybe hanging out with some friends would make him a little braver.

-OOO-

Draco fumed as she stomped through the beach. Passing by many other lnaimls and humans. Many of them couples on dates, some families of humans and Linamls. It is a fun and energetic atmosphere. Fueled by the festival going off a few miles from the beach shore.

'That damned human!' Draco kicked the sand in her frustration. 'What did he do to me!?'

Draco's heart wouldn't stop beating. Her face is constantly red, and for some reason, every time she looks at that human, there are sparkles around him!

'He must have spiked my drink or something!' Draco hissed. 'Back when we were at the restaurant, he must have put something in my food! Yeah!'

In the middle of the beach Draco nodded to herself proudly, "He must have sunk into the chief's kitchen, while talking to my boss, and spiked my tea! Of course! It's the only logical conclusions as to why I am feeling this-LIKE HELL IT IS! WHAT IS HE!? A NINJA!?"

Draco nearly tore her hair out in frustration. Causing a few passersby to give her strange glances.

"Mommy what's wrong with her?" Asked a son of a passing mother.

His mother replied, without looking at her son. "Just ignore her dear. She's just a tsundere."

Her actions don't add up. All the blushing and fretting It is almost as if she love-

"Nononononononono!" Draco violently shook her head in utter denial.

She can't fall in love with a human. No matter how good of a cook he is. Or how nice he is. Or even how he fact he's the only man that's accepted her and her strange ways. He doesn't care how different she is. About the fact that she's nothing more than a flying lizard and not some great dragon.

Why doesn't she want to fall in love with Kimihito again?

'Because I am a little coward…' Draco sighed in defeat. Kimihito is beyond a good person. He treats her with greater respect then she deserves since she dose almost nothing but demean him.

Maybe she should-

"Oh, oh oh~ Aren't you a cute one?" The sensual voice brought Draco out her mopping.

Her tirade has taken to where Kimihito was wondering around and she found him surrounded by a pack of monster girls. Both in the literal and figurative sense.

It was two ogres, tanned with dangerous fanged smirks and in rather dangerous black bikinis, a gothic like minotaur with rather an alluring dark red one piece and deadly piercings and lastly a ferric looking a bee woman in a yellow swimsuit. They all surrounded Kimihito. Well, one of the ogres lifted Kimihito off the ground by his jacket. The idiotic human however didn't look all that fearful even though they all licking their lips in a very hungry manner.

"Oh~ For a human, your kind of fit~" The ogre in with red hair cooed as she eyed Kimihito's tone figure.

They are some of the few lanmils that take advantage of the non-violence against Lamnals law. Using it to take advantage of humans and cause all sorts of trouble. And this group is clearly one of them.

"Hmmm~ We could have tons of fun you know…" The bee woman hummed as her hips wiggled. Kimihito's face getting more flustered by the minute.

"A-Ah ha ha…I-I am flattered, really but I um…"

Kimihito could be rather slow, but he's not that dim witted. The woman around him are known as man eaters. And not in the cannibal way. On the news, there have been a string of 'attacks' on men. They are left utterly tired, satisfied, and robbed of everything they own. From their house to the clothes off their backs.

"Oi!" A young man's voice caught everyone's attention making them turn to see a rather handsome lizardman walk up to them. "I had a feeling you were taking too long."

Draco, using her male voice, walked up them full of pride and power.

"What are you all doing with my buddy here huh?" She pulled Kimihito form the ogress grip. Warping her arm around him as she looked around the dangerous mon girls. "Who the heck are you guys?"

"Wait, your buddy?" Asked the minotaur, until her eyes grew in realization. Spoke Looking at the beautiful young man and how his 'buddy' blushed spoke volumes. "You buddy as in…"

"Whoa seriously!" The bee girl got even more excited. "So, he belongs to you like 'that'? Wait! Which one of you are uke!? It has to be the human right!?"

"Yup." Draco smiled widely, grabbing Kimihito's face passively as she growled. Only adding more fuel to the 'rotten' bee's desire. "He's with me. An all-powerful dragon. So, ladies better back off my toy."

For emphasis Draco let her wings rip out of her coat. She gave them an exaggerated flap, making the group step back in fear. "Unless you want to tangle with one of the most powerful creatures in the world."

"Whoa! A dragon!?" Even the ogres took a step back. With fear etched onto her their faces.

"Fine he's your prey then." The Minotaur nodded to her friends. "Let's get out here. "

The girls left them be leaving Kimihito to sigh in relief.

"Thanks Dra- "

"What the heck were you doing you moron!?" Draco snapped at Kimihito. "Why didn't try and run away or something!?"

Kimihito took a step back in shock at Draco's rage. Her eyes burning mad but it seemed to be something else hidden there. A deep feeling of concern for him that he noticed.

"If something were to happen to you I'd- "

However, to her dismay, her face started heating up at the realization of the next words that were about come from her mouth. It didn't help Kimihito's stupid, cute, and innocent face was looking at her.

Draco's only option, besides confessing, was to flee. With a blushing face Draco fled the area. Leaving Kimihito to sigh at his loss.

-OOO-

Night had fallen, the sky drown in stars as Draco leaned up against a rock. Once again lamenting at her foul up.

"I am such an idiot. Why couldn't I have just said, 'because I like you'?" In her haste, she and dashed far from the crowded beach and crouched down by some rocks by the shore. Leaving her with just the waves.

"Well hello there, 'mister' Dragonewt…"

Draco jumped and turned to find the pervious group of carnivorous linmals sneering at her.

"Wha-what!?" Draco, in her shock, put on her back on her tough guy act. "You really want to test a powerful beast like me!?"

The minotaur smirked as she walked up to Draco. Her figure towering over the Dragonewt as she loomed over her. "Oh, we really wouldn't dare mess with a powerful six-foot-tall, wing span of ten feet, fire breathing badass."

She poked Draco in the chest as she snickered, "Who's normal bust size is a natural 75DD…."

'Oh crap…' Draco, once again cursed her small stature.

The was a slince that hung in the air before the minotaur started laughing. Making Draco laugh uneasily.

"Ah ha ha! Well you guys caught me! Ha ha! Yeah! You all are too smart for me! Heh heh!" Draco was sweating bullets as she patted the larger Lanmal on the back.

"Oh, ha ha! We sure are!" The minitour laughed jovially while patting Draco a little too hard on the back.

"Whelp!" Draco laughed as she started to back up and try and make her exit. "I better get going now! Ha ha- "

However, she backed up into a very large wall of the toned stomachs of the two ogres. Who both leaned down and smiled at the frighten little lizard.

"Oh, and leave without having any fun?"

Draco tried to leave, but the ogres grabbed her before she could make her move. Lifting her off the ground. Draco tried her best to escape, but the ogres are too strong for her.

She struggled as the rest of her attackers leered over her. The bee girl however. Looking a little defeated.

"A shame you're a girl and all. You and that guy make a cute couple."

Draco blushed furiously, even though she was clear danger, she couldn't hide her embarrassment. "Eh!? We-we-I-I-um!?"

"He was really cute too." The ogre holding up Draco sighed. "Probably not that rich, but it would have been fun to hear his spine snap on a creaking bed."

"I know!" The other ogre pouted. "The cute ones always have the cutest squeals!"

"Oh well, no real lost for us." The minotaur snickered as she gripped Draco's coat. "We'll just have some fun with this little 'dragon'!" She pulled Draco's coat off showing her bikini.

"Oohh!" The minotaur licked her lips. "You are just as cute on the inside as you are on the outside."

Draco struggled in the grip of her capture's, with tears burning at the edge of her eyes. Her pride didn't allow her to scream for help. No matter how much she wanted to. Yet one person comes to mind. One person she desperately wanted to help her.

'K-Kimihito!'

"Ah um excuse me?"

The group of carnivorous girls groaned as someone interrupted their fun.

"Argh!" The minotaur turned with her teeth bared. "Listen you-ack!?"

A large pale of green pile of sludge and seaweed walked up them. The monstrous beast had tires and pipes sticking out from the sides. Random hunks of junk stuck out of the monster's large goo like body. Jagged teeth with a large maw and piercing red eyes glared at the liminal girls.

"Holy crap!" The group of liminal scattered in fear. Dropping Draco and leaving her to the fate of the monster. Draco gulped in fear at how bad her luck was.

"Ah. That worked out a little better than I thought." Until the 'monster' took off its head revealing Kimihito. The human is in an oddly realistic sea monster suit.

"Wha-how?" Draco blinked as her homestay took off the costume.

"Well I saw them chase after you, I made this suite out the seaweed around the area." Kimihito chuckled as he took off his homemade suit before going over to check up on Draco.

"Are you ok?"

"Um…Y-Yeah. Thanks…"

Draco found herself looking at Kimihito a little longer then needed. Her bright violet eyes looked into his deep brown ones.

'When did his eyes get so bright?' She asked herself.

Kimihito blushed as he noticed her intense gaze into his eyes. It didn't help that her bikini was showing. The dark blue two-piece fit Draco's tiny figure beautifully. Showing of her smooth pale skin and dark green scales. Along with her budding bust and curvy hips.

Poo Kimihito did know where to look. "Um…D-Draco?"

The reptilian woman turned even more red at the realization of her staring and turned her face away in frustration" Gah!? D-Damnit stop doing that!"

"D-Doing what?" Kimihito flinched at her sudden outburst.

Kimihito's response only fueling Draco's embarrassment as she grumbled, "Forget it!" and sat down in the sand in a huff.

Being confused seemed to a common theme for Kimihito today. Still Draco looked thoroughly bothered by something. Hesitantly he sat beside her. Not too close for their bodies to touch, but just enough to make her acknowledged his presences.

A silence penetrated the air. The only sound being the steam coming off of Draco's blushing face.

"Have…you ever felt scared?" The Dragonewt asked suddenly. Speaking her mind to him and keeping her eyes on the starry sea.

"Yeah." Kimihito admitted with laugh. "I was actually kind of scared when those girls grabbed me."

"If you were scared why didn't you run away?" Draco asked.

"Hmm…well a few reasons actually" Kimihito starched his cheek in an awkward smile. "Well like you, I am kind of stubborn."

Draco sent a sharp glare at him for that comment, "Oh?"

"In a good way!" Kimihito saved himself form a harsh stare. "I am mean you always say that a man shouldn't run away. I think that too. I guess…I was trying to be like you in away."

Draco could look dumbly at her human housemate. "L…Like me?"

"And well…that's kind of the second reason." Kimihito continued. Looking out deep into the sea. Noticing how the shifting waves remind of Draco's eyes when she laughs. "I knew I could rely on you. I had a feeling you would come and help me. I…trust you Draco."

Kimihito turned and gave her a broad cheerful smile, "Weather you want me to or not."

While Kimihito say it as a joke, Draco turned away even more embarrassed then before. But there is a silly smile on her face.

"You're such a dork you know…"

'My dork.' She admitted to herself.

Chuckling at her brighten mood, Kimihito turned back to the sky. Draco fallowed his gaze. Looking at the glowing lights of the night with better thoughts. They both sat under the starry night. Their thoughts on different ideas, but similar goals. Kimihito looked at Draco, his hazel eyes wanting to say something as he watched the sweet sea breeze pass through Draco's hair. He swallowed any fears he had and opened his mouth.

Only for large bang and bright light to surprise him and catch them both off guard. Fireworks blasted out into the sky. A myriad of colors popped and boomed over the ocean form the boats the bobbed in the water.

"Oh yeah." Draco whispered. "There is a festival going around here."

She turned to Kimihito, "We should probably get back. I don't want my boss to try and fire me for getting lost."

"Y-Yeah!" Kimihito, cursing the fireworks for ruining his chances, stood up. He held out his hand to help Draco.

Tentatively she took, yet she didn't let go just yet.

"Hey," she asked, "Were you going to say something back there?"

Kimihito turned bright red, waving it off he said. "Oh um…. just hoping they didn't eat all the food. Ha ha…"

"O-Oh right." Draco sounded a little disappointed. Until she noticed her hand is still around his.

"Ack!" She gasped as she pulled her hand away. "Let-Let's get back before they eat all the food yeah?"

Kimihito could only agree as he notice how long they were holding hands. They both left the rocky shore to join their friends. Their rather heavy as they didn't look at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own Monster mumuse.**

* * *

Scales chapter 6

Draco draped herself over the couch with dispassionate groan. She's been having a rather rough week. The house has become quite now that the owner and the source of her very hard week has gone to out.

"Ugh…this is so stupid." The proud Dragonewt mumbled her regrets in the couch pillow.

For the past week, Draco has been a blushing stuttering mess around Kimihito. Ever since the beach trip, Draco's mind became hazy. She would find herself grinning dumbly at nothing in particular. Mostly when she is thinking of Kimihito's silly grin.

There are days where she would just watch him when he worked around the house. Her dark eyes looking at him with odd feeling of longing and curiosity. Her feelings have been running rampant, making it hard for her to focus on anything. Even at work she was a wreck.

Many times, she missed houses, delivered the wrong mail and was even late for deliveries. She was meant to go in today but her boss had told to take the day off until she felt better. Her head is mess, and she doesn't even understand why.

"Rgghh…" She growled with an annoyed flick of her tail. Her face blushing as she answered her own stupid question. "Stupid Kimihito…."

She is in love. Plain, simple, and as bright as the sun.

It happened after their beach trip. Her heart just wouldn't stop pounding as they spent the rest of the day with her co-workers. Her eyes glancing with deep interest at him every time he would turn away from her. Getting furious when ever one of her coworkers would flirt with him. Staying closer to him then needed. She has all the signs of silly little girl in love but she isn't going to admit to herself. She isn't going to act on these stupid feelings in the first place.

"I mean he's human for crying out loud!" She stood up and punched into the pillow she was holding. "And he's a guy so he's nothing more than a beastly pervert!"

Draco is a proud winged woman. She doesn't need some guy around. Her father told her that men are nothing more than thieves and demons. And Kimihito is…is…

"He's completely different…" Draco wrestled deeply with her heart.

Her homestay has been nothing but kind to her. Beyond what she expected and even what she deserved. He's taken care of her during her lowest moments, even helped her when she was shedding.

She turned a new shade of red as that embarrassing day hit her. Yet a smile creeped on her face too. Like every time before, Kimihito was so kind and understanding to her. Reading books about how to help, and blindfolding himself. Even though she nearly broke his back with her tail, again, he still showered her with encouragement and smiles.

Draco, the proud and powerful Dragonewt, would love to live every day like that. Just him and her in this cozy little house spending their day together slowly and happily.

"…. Stupid Kimihito-kun…." When Draco realized those true, mushy thoughts belonged to her, she buried herself deeper into the love pillow.

Yet what should she do with these feelings? She's never felt like this towards a man. Let alone anyone else. It took Kimihito and her co-workers to tell her that her acts of friendship were more acts of flirtation. In reality, she has never been in love and doesn't even know how to act.

She sighed. Getting nowhere with these circling ideas, she picked up the remote off the tv table.

"What's on tv…"

With a click of the remote, Draco turned on the television and brought up the news.

"And our current story this afternoon is a robbery being conducted by a group of Liminal." The young news caster announced as the image of a comic store surrounded by police men appeared on screen.

"I guess not everyone can fit in so easily." Draco lamented as the news continued.

"They have taken multiple hostages and have started making demands."

The video cut form the news caster and homed in on the Orcs, large pig like Laminal, bellowing their demands out their megaphone in front of a manga store.

"We, of the Orc culture re-cultivation league, herby demand that all mainstream erotic manga be changed to 'Orc X Royal knight!"

Draco narrowed her eyes in a mix of disgust and confusion. "…. Are they morons?"

"If these demands are not met!"

The orc pulled up a tied up young man as an example. "We will start killing hostages to set an example!" The young man, that looked very familiar to Draco, was bound and looked rather bored despite being tied up and held at gun point.

"WHAT THE!?" Draco jumped out her sit and shouted in shock as Kimihito's idiotic face was shown on the T.V.

He looked more uncomfortable then fearful but there he is. Her dumb homestay is caught in the middle of a robbery.

Every part of her being wanted to rush out and pound those pigs into bacon. But that cause more problems. Suddenly jumping in like some fancy hero would mess with the police operation and may get her arrested. Even worse, if something goes wrong where she mistakenly hurts a human, she could get deported; A worse sentence then death.

And yet the man she loves in danger. She can't just sit around and do nothing.

Her eyes wondered around the house for anything that would give her an idea of what to do. When they fell on a red costume on the coat rack, she made up her mind on a very mortifying and stupid plan.

"Ugh! That idiot!" She growled as she dashed to the door snatched up the outfit. Hoping to take her anger out on those stupid Orcs.

-OOO-

Kimihito sighed as he leaned against the wall of the magna shop. While, he was a little worried, like everyone else that's been bound and gagged, his mind was on other things.

'I hope Draco isn't going to be mad at me for being late.' Being more worried about Draco then his own wellbeing. He had come here to get one of her favorite mangas, and somehow got roped up in this whole robbery business. He wiggled his hands free of the very shabby knots that held him together.

While the orcs laughed with each other, over some manga, Kimihito started helping the other hostages. After untying their knots, he lead them to the unguarded back door where they all got out safety. He would have left himself, but…

'I still need to get Draco her book.' He could have just gone and picked it up another day, but Kimihito's big dumb heart wouldn't let him. That and his heart wouldn't take seeing Draco's disappointed face.

Love dose make one to crazy things.

As he sneaked past the orcs, picking up the book and headed back to the cash register to pay, he saw out the widow to see the M.O.N squad truck roll up. He let out a relaxed sigh when he saw that. Knowing the mon squad, they should have this whole thing fixed-

"You evil doers! Prepare yourselves!"

The orcs and Kimihito all turned to see what looked like a silly cosplayer. He is dressed in a red sentai warrior outfits with a scarf covering the lower half of his face. Only showing his violet eyes as they burned with righteousness.

"Foolish orcs! You've made a terrible mistake by attacking this place!" The hero pumped his fist at the group of evil doers.

"This city is under the protection of the Flaming winged rider! If you value your lives then leave now!"

"…"

"…."

The robbers looked at each other than at the 'Flaming winged rider'.

"Err…did you miss the convention or something?"

'Uwa! That dumbass!' Kimihito nearly choked on air when he could clearly see Draco dressed in that silly outfit his relative brought him. 'What is she doing here!?'

The young man shook his head of that thought. Now that Draco is here he has more pressing matters to deal with. Getting both her and him out before things get dangerous.

Kimihito franticly looked around the area for something that would help. Yet all he could see is a bunch of manga books. He can't take on the orcs bear handed, but he just may have to if he doesn't-

"Hm?" Kimihito blinked with a bemused look on his face as he stared at the box. It is a simple cardboard box that sat under the desk. A simple carboard box labeled fireworks. And he just so happens to have his lighter with him.

-OOO-

Draco tried her best to keep her knees form shaking. She had come here on the will of her heart. Strong willed to save the man she loved. Now that she is standing here in front of bunch of heavily armed orcs, she couldn't feel any stupider. She had sneaked in through the back door that was oddly open and posed herself in front of the robbers to distract them.

'Crapcrapcrap! Think Draco!' She berated herself as the large pig men narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

"And besides!" One of the orcs yelled at her. His eyes burning with fury as he pointed his gun at her.

Draco swallowed with fear at the notion that she was found ou-

"The Flaming Winged rider doesn't even pose like that!"

"…. Eh?" Responded the winged rider.

"You have to go like this!" The orc suddenly posed in a very extravagant manner. Lifting his left knee high while standing on one leg. Both his rise above his head in the shape of a Y.

"…" Draco stared dumbly at the Orc.

"Yeah and he has these cool wings that that fiery red. He always comes soring in with the catch phases, 'My flaming kick burns with the passion of JUSTICE!" The other orc demonstrated with a quick, but rather weak kick.

'So, their just silly otakus….' Draco didn't know what is worse. Otaku's with guns, or orc otakus with guns.

"And he as flaming red wings too." Another orc nodded.

"Oh. Like this?" Draco let her wings ripped through the back of her custom and stretch them wide.

"Yeah! Yeah! Like that!" The orc chuckled in agreement. Until the leader whacked him on the head.

"You numb skulls! That's another Liminal! He was distracting us so the hostages could get away!"

"Eh!?"

"You bastard!"

The orcs pointed their guns at her, with their finger inching on the trigger.

Draco swallowed hard, but still pushed her bravado. "Y-You dare try to attack me!? A great and powerful dragon! Then you will suffer the consequences!"

"Oi. Did he just say he was a dragon?" The orcs whispered to each other.

"Crap! Those guys are like overpowered as hell!"

"Tch! D-Don't let him scary ya!" The leader hissed with wobbly knees. "Like he would risk blowing this place up too!"

Draco took notice that some of the orcs look ready to make a run for it. Glad that they never seen a real dragon. She would take advantage of that and spook them before running.

"Then take this!"

Draco swung her hand dramatically.

"Argh!?" And one of the orcs was sent rolled forward as a loud crack went off behind him.

"What the hell is this!?" The Orcs yelled in smoky blaze of confusions as loud pop and cracks went off around them.

Draco blinked and then looked at her hand in shock. At first wondering if she did have any powers. Until she saw Kimihito waving her down form between one of the book shelfs.

She wasted no time racing towards him while the Orcs jumped and danced around the fireworks that went off.

"Oi-Ack!?" The leader yelled after her, yet he only got a face full of fire crackers.

"What are you doing here!?" Kimihito asked as they both ran down the rows of books through the store to the back exit.

Draco wanted to hug Kimihito and say that she was utterly worried about him. But her tsundere tendencies worked against that.

"I-I should be asking you dumdass!"

"HEY!"

The 'Flaming rider' and Kimihito skidded to a stop as the orc leader stomped in front of their path.

"Crap!" Kimihito swiftly turned to the other aisle only to the rest of the orcs cornering them.

Kimihito and Draco stood back to back as they were blocked off by both sides. The Orc's cackling as they edged closer to them.

"Heh heh heh…. You two don't have anywhere to go."

"Hold it!"

Kimihito froze everyone as he held up a manga in one hand. And his lighter in the other.

"You bastard!" The orc leader roared at Kimihito as he quickly noticed his plan.

"That's right." Kimihito nodded slowly. "If you all don't let us go…"

He flicked his thumb and little the flame came to life. "I will burn the only, and last copy of the new, limited edition of Puri puri-chan manga in all of Tokyo!"

"He's a mad man!"

"Demon!"

"Damnit, we should shoot him now!"

"And risk hitting the book!? Are you insane!"

"We're surrounded by morons…." Draco deadpanned as she watched the orcs freak out.

"So…." Kimihito did his best evil smile. Bring the flame closer to the precious book. "What's it going to be…."

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" The lead orc shouted violently as he began to sweat. "Can't we do a trade or- "

The tiny flame licked the very brim of the cover.

"Please have mercy!" All the orc fell to their knees crying. "We wouldn't do it again! Please!"

Draco smacked her forehead at the smug look on Kimihito's face as the orcs bowed to him.

-OOO-

Draco and Kimihito watched form a distance as the Orcs were cuffed and taken away. The police and the mon squad had wrapped everything up as they arrested the orcs. Shuffling them into cars while thanking the 'Flaming winged rider'. Something Doppel and Zombina religiously teased Draco about.

"Phew. That was close…." Kimihito sighed in relief. Hunched over as he suddenly felt extremely tired. The whole fiasco having drained him.

Draco was oddly silent. Trying her best not to look at him as she turned her head with her face utter flushed. Her feelings rushing back to her as she tried not to act on them. Wanting nothing more than to hug and nestle with Kimihito to calm her raging heart.

Kimihito grew a little worried at how mute she is. Normally she would have berated him and tired put herself on a high pedestal then him. But now she looked to be covering her face with the scarf she has around her neck.

"Hey." Kimihito laced his voice with concern as he asked his roommate. "Are you ok? The orcs-?"

Draco jumped at her name being called and then snarled at Kimihito. "N-no! Of coruse not!"

The young human winced at the rage in Draco's eyes.

"Do you know how I worried I was about you!? You dumb human!" Draco growled both her frustration and anger out to him. Unknowingly letting her true feelings show. "What if those dorks would have hurt you!? I wouldn't be able to li- "

Draco swiftly clammed up and turned around as she nearly ousted herself.

Kimihito watched silently for a moment.

When Draco felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, she shivered pleasantly. And relaxed at Kimihito's' sweet voice.

"Sorry. Let's go home ok?"

Draco watched as Kimihito walked ahead of her. Her eyes drifting to his hand. Remembering how soft and warm it felt. How she never wants to let go of it.

Draco nodded to herself with great conviction. She is going to confess to Kimihito.

The poor Dragonewt suddenly became a kettle pot and blew steam form her pure red face.

'I am…. going to confess….'

With her knees wobbling she's honestly wondered if she can.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Monster Musume.**

 **This is commissioned.**

* * *

Scales of the heart

Chapter 7

Draco nodded to herself in utter determination and a little embarrassment at the paper she held. Her bright purple eyes glowed with glee at the notes she got form her manga-er her romantic play book, are pure genius.

"Fu fu fu…. Full proof." The dragon newt woman sat in her room. Her tail betraying her nerves as it wagged happily side to side. It is a rather plain room with a white sheet covered bed with a rather cluttered desk in the corner. Stacks of manga, and an old dragon plushy filled it.

The sheet of paper contains a list. A list of ways she plans to confess to Kimihito. Why does she have multiple ways instead of just going out and telling him, is chalked up to her shyness, and her being rather dull of wit.

After coming to terms with her feelings, Draco knew the next best course of action was to tell him how she feels. Although that is easier said then done. She's never been in love before nor has she even told anyone how she feels. And that's not even counting the fact that she doesn't even know if he'll even like her.

So, she turned to her trusty man-romantic play book for any, and all advice on how to proceed. She was surprised to find that there are a lot of shoujo manga that have human men and women falling for Liminal. It put her mind at some ease knowing there is so much research on her topic.

"Ok! Let's try the 'putting a note in his locker trick!' That way I'd don't-ah!" Draco's excitement suddenly wavered as she realized the most important thing she was missing for her plan to work.

"He…doesn't have a locker…." But not the fact that they aren't even in school.

"….." Draco stared at the sheet of paper as her boldness started to wane. Her face growing redder and redder by the second until she finally broke. Hanging head low defeat as she realized she must actually act out these things out.

And hope he doesn't get creeped out and run away.

"Uwa…. this going to be tough…"

-OOO-

Cleaning the kitchen, Kimihito's day off is filled with mostly choirs. Cleaning futons, dishes, and generally making sure the house is still standing. Although oddly enough he hasn't seen Draco anywhere all day. The young dragon newt has been stuck in her room all day. He's passed by it few times, only he heard odd and honestly creepy giggling along with a few heavy sighs form inside.

'I hope she's not doing anything dangerous…' The human thought with worry.

Kimihito turned away from the dishes-

"Uwa!?"

To see Draco standing in font of him.

In a school girl outfit.

Kimihito's face turned red from both surprise and for seeing his normally tomboyish house mate in a skirt. Draco stood, on nervous toes, in a classic school girl outfit. A white collared shirt and a knee length dark blue skirt. She wore black skin-tight stockings under her skirt along with a stylish pair of glasses framing her face. The light pink blush on her face made added to Draco's alluring features.

Kimihito gapped and tried to say something. Wondering just what his strange housemate is up to. Then Draco suddenly shoved a note in his hands.

She didn't look him in the eye as she sweetly whispered, "You better read it. Senpai…"

And she suddenly ran off. Leaving Kimihito alone with a note and utter confusion. He looked at the letter she handed him and only grew more exasperated.

"Err…." It was sealed red heart sticker.

He opened it regardless of how strange this was getting.

'Dear senpai,

Meet me behind the gym after school.'

"….."

Around the corner Draco watched with baited breath for Kimihito's responses.

Only for him to blink and asked aloud, "We…don't have a gym…"

"Geh!?" It was at that moment, as she smacked her forehead, Draco finally realized that they are not in a high school.

-OOO-

Kimihito whistled to himself as he carried the laundry basket through the house. It is a clear sunny day outside and it made drying the sheets and futons a lot quicker. A luxury given the rainy season.

"Wha!?"

His peace was shattered as an arrow suddenly flew by and pierce the wall beside him. It just barely missed his nose as it shook and wobbled in the wall. He threw his head to the left to see just who was firing an arrow at him.

Only to see Draco, with a bow in her hand. Ducking behind the couch. When the flighty reptile meets his eyes, she hid herself behind the sofa. She added more to Kimihito's confusing by her hand peeking out and pointing to the arrow in the wall.

Hesitantly, Kimihito looked at the feathery end of the arrow to find a note tied to it. Curious he took the note off and read its contents.

Behind hid the couch Draco's chest was pounding. She spent hours on that confession note. And an arrow letter is a good way to get her feelings across. Or so she's read in a manga.

Kimihito's shadow suddenly covered her as she was deep in her thoughts. She jumped up in shock. Her face red as she looked at her toes.

"So…so what's your answer?" She asked shyly. Fiddling with her fingers as she waited for her crushes' responses.

"I am sorry!"

Only for Kimihito to fall to his knees, and bow his head to the floor. Deeply apologizing for some strange reason.

"Eh!? Wha-what the hell is up with you!?" Draco shouted in shock and rage until noticed note that Kimihito had dropped.

"Ah." Apparently, she used the wrong Kanji for 'love' and instead she wrote 'I kill you' in rather scratchy hand writing.

Japanese is a hard language to learn.

-OOO-

Kimihito sighed as he watched the stake seer in the skillet. It's been a rathe odd few days for him. Draco has been acting strange for the past few days and he is starting to get very worried about her. She's been giving him strange notes and signs for the past few days.

Just yesterday she sent him some sort of note in morose code.

"Maybe it's a Dragon newt thing I don't know about…." Though the human as he turned off the stove and was about to set his plate.

"Ahem."

Kimihito nearly jumped out of his skin when Draco coughed in her hand. Turning he saw her behind him looking rather intently at a piece of paper she is reading. With what he guessed a box of chocolate in her hands.

"Erm…. ah! Here!" The lizard girl suddenly nodded to herself before readjusting herself.

"Here!" Draco shoved the box of Chocolate into Kimihito's chest. Her face a little red, but she looked angry as she said. "I-I am not giving this to you because I l-like you or anything! It was just the only one they had ok!"

"Err…. ok…" Kimihito blinked at box of sweets and the even odder confession. "But um well…It's the middle of July…."

"…." The silence didn't hurt as much as what came next.

"And you just said that you don't like me so why did you give this to me?" Kimihito blinked in utter confusion.

Draco's eye twitched before she snatched the chocolate out Kimihito's hands. She glared at him, her cheeks puffy and face red. It was kind of cute until she yelled at him.

"Read some manga you moron!"

With that Draco stomped off. Mumbling something about dumb Tsunderes and dense humans.

And Kimihito just stood in the middle of the kitchen even more bemused then ever.

-OOO-

Draco laid across the bed utterly defeated and depressed. All her plans have failed to the greatest degree. Smoke signals, mores code, she even tired saying it in the sky with a plane. And nothing came form it. He either didn't understand it or scared him off.

"Argh! This stupid book!"

She threw her play book, or manga, at the wall in frustration.

"Maybe I should just come out and say that I Lo- "A massive blush blew up Draco's face as she thought she tried to form those three words. "Lo-lov-lo- Argh!"

The enraged reptilian woman thrashed her tail in anger at herself. Rolling around the bed, growling and pulling her hair out in her rage. Acting more like a child then a noble dragon.

'Why am I such a coward!?'

"Draco? Um are you busy?" Kimihito's voice form behind her door made Draco pause in her personal beating.

"Gah!?" As she rolled off the bed.

"K-Kimihito!? Er-Um!" Franticly, Draco tried to fix herself and her bed before calling him in.

"N-No! What do you want?"

Kimihito hesitantly walked into his roommate's room. Less nervous about being in her room and more concerned about the person it belongs to.

"Um are you sure your ok?" The human asked the Dragonewt sitting nervously on her bed.

"I-I am fine! Why would you need to be worried about me?" Even as she stared to sweat a little, Draco did her best at not screaming out that he is the reason she is so jumpy. Although she was failing as her eye found the ground to be the most interesting book in the world.

"Well…" Kimihito started to walk into her room.

'KKKYYYAAAHHH!'

And Draco nearly lost it. Her internal scream and Kimihito sitting on her bed next to her not helping the situation.

Kimihito looked at her with those stupid sexy kind soft eyes. Speaking to her in the aggravatingly sweet caring voice of his.

"You've been acting odd." Kimihito said. "I mean, shooting that arrow was strange," What strange is how used to danger Kimihito is. "But why did you try to talk to me in Morse code?"

"I-I was practicing some human methods of communication?" Draco lied through her teeth. As much as she wanted to desperately yell out her feelings, blurt out like a siren that her nervousness and odd behavior is all his fault, her stubborn pride foreboded it.

That and it was just too embarrassing.

Kimihito gave a long hard look at Draco.

And then that damned human dealt the final blow to her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

*Poof*

"Whoa! Draco! Your head is steaming up!" Kimihito noted as the dragon nest faced became bright, blazing red with fiery blush that actually made her body overheat and give off steam.

"I am ok." Mice were louder then Draco as she pipped out her words.

Kimihito gave a slow nod. Ok. As long as you're sure. But if there's anything bothering you, you know you can talk to me."

Draco only gave a slow nod. The steam still whispering off her forehead.

Taking his hand off her shoulder and sighing.

"Sorry if I come off as a nag." Kimihito turned a little pink as he mumbled his words. Rubbing the back of his head and looking at the ground. "It's just…. I do this because…."

"I love you…." Those words were barely noticeable but Draco's whole body shot up as she heard them. Petrified she didn't move, breath, or anything. The mighty dragon newt just stared at the wall.

"Ahem," With a small cough Kimihito stood up to make his leave. "Well, I'll uh see you for dinner."

Kimihito took one foot out the door.

"You jerk!" Before Draco's tail shot out, grabbed him by the waist and dragged him back into her room with lighting speed.

And was meet with raging red and blushing Draco. The young girl exploding form both her rage and all her emotions just erupting out of her.

"How come you get to say it first you stupid human!? I worked hard to confess to you and just come out and say it you jerk! You pig! You wolf in sheep's! I've been a mess because of you! Your always so damn nice to me! You never get mad even though I am so mean all the time! You're a good cook and you always take care of me! It's stupid form not to fall in love with you idiot! During her rant she shook Kimihito like a rag doll. The poor young man was quickly becoming dizzy form the violent swinging.

"This why, men are so damn aggravating! Mean sloppily jerks! Well screw you because I love you damnit! I love you! You dumb stupid nice dull dorky human! Ack!?"

Draco suddenly stopped her ranting. Her face exploding into red as her face started giving off massive amounts of steam.

Kimihito, bless his soul, even though he is as dizzy as he could be, still had the bravery to ask,

"Ugh….do…you…want…go out with me?"

Not trusting her voice, Draco merely nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own monster musume. This is a commission.**

* * *

Scales chapter 8

'IamsostupidIamsostupidIamsostupid!'

Draco's face is lit up like a Christmas tree.

Sitting on a bed shouldn't make anyone nervous or agitated. Unless that bed in is a love hotel. And she's alone. With her boyfriend of two months. Who is currently naked in the shower.

The dragonnewt girl's tail wiped back and forward in her agitation. Her clothes are still on her. She isn't wearing some sexy lingerie. Just tee shirt and jeans that they wore on their date today. It's clear that they ran into this place with no intentions of love making.

They were escaping rather passionate group monster girl fujoshis that wouldn't stop trying to get them to cosplay as Haskue and Kartuo; Apparently, she makes a good 'bottom'.

"Mmm…." Yet that isn't what is causing her such distress.

Kimihito is just cleaning off the makeup that one of the crazy girls put on his face, and then they would leave. But thoughts and words form her noisy co-workers wouldn't stop buzzing in her head.

-OOO-

"Oh oh~! So, you and your boy toy have finally done the horizontal limbo? The backwards mambo? The beast with two backs? The hopscotch three step?"

"Wha-NO! And you made that last one up!"

Draco grumbled at her co-worker Hinoka, form her seat in the restaurant. Her co-workers, even her boss, had come over to celebrate the reptilian woman getting a boyfriend. And to help her figure out how this whole 'dating' thing works. It's a small family restaurant with a simple white and cream décor. Hana is drinking a cup of coffee while Draco and Hinoka sipped on their soda. And Kedea was drowning her slushy.

"Congratulations Draco." Hana, her boss, smiled sweetly at her. The dragon woman's ruby eyes glowing almost like a mother as she spoke. "I know you two will be happy together."

Draco turned a light pink at her boss's words. Glad for her boss's encouragement.

But, the dragonnewt nervously brought up the question that's been burning her since she invited them here.

"So…None of you are mad at me for 'taking' Kimihito?"

Kedea, taking a large gulp of her drink, titled her head, "Kimihito was taken?" Although it is clear she wasn't fallowing the conversation.

"Of course not!" Hinako smiled. "Yeah, the guy was perfect, but we had a feeling he wasn't going to look at anyone but you. If anything, we were rooting for you."

Draco blinked at that. "R-really?"

"Yes. And there are many men out there besides Kimihito." Hana smiled as she sipped her coffee. "My Vincent is a testament to that."

"Vincent? You mean your new Dutch boyfriend-gak!?" Hinoka smart remark got her a chop on the head.

"No! My _actual_ boyfriend." With a smile befitting a high school girl in love, the dragon woman showed off a picture on her phone.

It was an image of her hugging a tall dark-skinned man. His long, messy black hair is tied into a pony tail. With dark blue rimmed glasses framing his eyes. He gave a lazy peace sign with his fingers, just like the glazed, aloof look in his brown eyes. And while his clothes, a graphic black tee-shirt and blue jeans, looked normal, it was clear he was a foreigner.

"Vincent is graphic artist form America that came here to study Japan's pop culture.'' Hana swooned, her hands on her cheeks with pink blush as she gushed about her boyfriend. "He cooks, cleans. He's very smart and- "

"How old is he?" Draco asked an innocent question.

"….." And Hana turned her head away shamefully. Taking a sip of her coffee, and not looking any of them in the eye, she said. "S-Seventeen…."

"Peft. Cradle robber-argh!"

Hinoka rolled on the ground. Covering her eyes in pain form Hana poking them with her fingers.

"Me and Vincent are truly in love. Which isn't what I can say about a lover less crow like you Kedea." Hana fumed.

"Oh, come on." Hinako, getting back in her seat, rolled her eyes. "You ack like I am the only single gal here. Right Kedea?"

Kedea who has been drinking her slushy, looked more confused then normal. "Hm? Single?"

"Uh yeah. You don't have a boyfriend too. Unless you've dreamed one up and- "

"Yo. I am sorry for-wha!?"

A young man in his late twenties, with a cigarette in his mouth and fiery red hair, snapped at the group. His is large young man with muscles and lots of scars over his body. The scowl on his face is only intensified by the scar on his lower lip and right eye. The striking blue eyes made his intense gaze only more frightening. Not even the white cook uniform could diminish the monster aura coming off the man. Although it did tell them that this man is both the head cook and owner of the restaurant.

"Kedea!? The hell ya doing here!?" The man spoke harshly with slight accent.

"Hey Akira." Kedea nodded lazily. She then looked down at her empty cup. "Can I have a refill?"

"Moron! I thought I told ya said you were stay 'in home!?" Akira chopped the wyvern girl on the head.

Even with the large lump on her head, Kedea didn't lose her slow demeanor. "But I wanted to see you."

"Geh!?" The cute blush on Akira's face didn't match his harsh attitude.

"Stupid flying…." The chief mumbled and then turned his fangs at the other girls. "Eh? And who the 'ell are you lot?"

"My friends." Kedea answered.

"Friends huh?" Akira glared at the girls. Pulling out his cigarette, he blow out a puff of smoke and growled. "Listen you lot. You better treat my girl right or I'll kick your asses back to whatever realm you came from. Laws be damned."

The girls all swallowed in fear at the looming demon before them.

"Bad."

Kedea jabbed Akira in the side in anger. Even though her eyes still showed bored indifference.

"Eh?" Akira looked down at the pouting Wyvern.

"They're good people. I like them." Kedea said and everyone thought the older man would blow up at her.

"Meh fine. Whatever." Yet Akira only sighed. All that anger vanishing like the wind. "I just came to tell ya your foods coming out soon."

Suddenly the raging cook turned his head and roared at the kitchen. "If Hiro would GET HIS SHIT TOGETHER AND COOK RIGHT!"

"Sorry boss!"

"I am about shove your apology up your ass if mess up the damn béarnaise again!" Akira roared as he stomped back to the kitchen. Oddly enough taking Kedea's cup to refill it.

Kedea turned back to her friends. "Akira is very nice."

Everyone looked a little god smacked at what just happened.

Apparently, that was Kedea's boyfriend.

So!" Hinoka, wanting to change the subject, looked at Draco with a playful, sharp eye. "You still haven't' answered my question. Have you tried to charm your boytoys' snake?"

"Will you stop that!" Draco fumed red at the cackling bird.

"Come now. Sex is a natural thing in a relationship." Hana nodded wisely. "Me and Vincent do it regularly."

"Yup! I hear a lot of relationships crash and burn if there's not enough bumping and grinding." Hinoka added.

"Bu-but- "

"Yes yes." Hinoka waved her hand dismissively. "Your Kimihito isn't like that. Everyone one says that. Until their on their back screaming."

"Look. Kimihito is an unbelievably kind young man." Hana said. "But he is still a man. And while he may not say it. He dose want to do those things with you. And say no all you like; your body wants to do the same."

"R-Really?" Draco swallowed. While true she doesn't see sex as an evil action. It's more that is scars and worries her. But she really dose love Kimihito. And if sex is something that bring them closer and can keep him with her, then she really doesn't have much of choice.

"Don't rush it dear." Hana snapped Draco out her thoughts. "It isn't a race, and you know Kimihito would never push you into doing something you're not ready for."

Slowly Draco nodded in understanding. She turned to Kedea and tried to get her subject off of her.

"What-what about you Kedea?" Draco asked nervously. "Do you and Akira um…y-you know…."

As Kedea put her drink down, Draco didn't realize what she has just unleashed.

"During our first time Akira shoved me into a wall and slammed his fat &# in my &%&^ and made me *&^*^ out of my #$# ^$. After words he made me suck his *&^% and &^% % all over my face and ^^%#^$. Yesterday he tied me up and %%$&$$ with his %$$^#^ and %$%&$ ^%^$#^. It very messy and hard to clean."

The sound of Hana's cup hitting the ground is louder than the opened mouths of Draco and the others.

"Oi! You dumb flying gecko!"

A red blushing Akira came running form the kitchen to chop his girlfriend on the head.

"What have I told you about blabbing out stuff like that!?"

Her cup however is now refilled with her slushy. A cute pink heart candy placed on top of it.

-OOO-

Draco started to sweat. Which is odd since she's a reptile and reptiles don't' sweat.

"Phew!"

Draco nearly jumped through the ceiling as Kimihito walked out of the shower.

"Wha!?"

Without his shirt.

"Wh-Why are you half naked!?" Draco pointed her finger accusingly at him. Her face in mad blush. "You-Your trying to seduce me aren't you!?"

"What!? No!"

"Yes, you are! You want to do the beast with two backs with me!"

"Was that even Japanese…" Kimihito mutters at Draco's blushing face.

Draco noticing her frenzied words closed her mouth and turned her head way in embarrassment.

"But…you still want to do stuff like that…"

"W-Welll I am not going to lie and say no but…. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want." Kimihito smiled. "We can take out time."

Draco held her heads down in thought. While sex dose embarrass her, she really loves Kimihito. And she wants to keep their relationship going for as long as she can. Biting her lip, Draco made her choice.

Kimihito understood how Draco felt. Sure, the law may have been disbanded, but that doesn't mean his not worried.

"Hm-Ah!?"

Something scaly and long wrapped itself around his neck and suddenly pulled him back. He nearly tripped on the bed but caught himself with his hands.

"!"

Right over a half-naked Draco. The dragonnewts girl's face is as red as a ruby and as bright as the sun. She didn't look at him. Her hands covering her petite chest which is also covered in a simple bra. Her pale snow-white skin, flushed with heat and embarrassment, glowed under the lights of the hotel room. Her thighs closed together to try and hide herself more. But no matter how much she tried to cover herself, her boyfriend's heated gaze still bore into her.

And to her shame she found that she like Kimihito looking at her with such hungry eyes.

"This…I want to do this…" Her voice could barely be heard. It quivered and shook. But Draco still held firm. "I want to prove to you…that I t-trust you. And that…I…I…I love you…"

Sharp Violet eyes, strained by tears of stress, stared and spoke to Kimihito with pure utter conviction. "And so, no one else can have you."

The human leaning over the powerful dragonnewt swallowed hard. "Are…Are you sure?"

Not trusting her voice, Draco just nodded. Moving her arms form her chest to wrap them around Kimihito's neck. Slowly being him in. Her eyes never wavering.

Yet when she saw Kimihito start to close the gap between their lips, she stopped. Fear riling up in her.

Kimihito was the braver of the two. Placing a hand on her shoulder. Reassuring her as he closed the gap and sealed her lips with his. Their pace was slow. The bodies gradually getting used to each other as their moans danced on their tongues. Draco grew bolder and nip at Kimihito's lip with her fangs. Her claws lightly digging into the human's head to drag him deeper into the bed with her.

Kimihito responded with a sensual growl and his hands gliding up to Draco's chest.

"Ah~!?" Draco gasp out loud and Kimihito paused in his motions in worry.

"N-No…It's ok…" Draco panted. "That…just surprised me…"

Gathering her courage again, Draco brought Kimihito back down for a more heated kiss. Her other hand brings his own back to her breast. The young human could feel the stiffen nips poking through the fabric of Draco's bra. Gently, Kimihito slid his hand under her cloth to touch her bear breast.

An arch of the back and a hiss of pleasure was Kimihito's reward as he massaged Draco's chest. Going off of pure instinct, Kimihito lightly pinched the reptilian woman's nipple along with kneading the small nut firm tit. Draco's leg shirted and turned as the heat in her legs started to dampen her panties.

Draco didn't let her own hands stay idle. Sliding them down his chest. Her claws just barely scarping his hard stomach. For a moment she played with his tense muscles. Marveling at how firm they were, but she was honestly pacing herself for her true goal. It is the rather, hefty bulge that has been rubbing against her leg the whole time.

When Kimihito felt some weight on his boxer shorts, he paused in his ministrations He looked down at the clawed hand at his shorts. It shook a bit, but Kimihito got the hint. Even though his face flamed up like a fire ball, he took Draco's hand to keep her steady. And used his other hand to pull his shorts down.

"Kyha!?" Draco shirked in fear.

At the perfectly normal dick in front of her.

Kimihito's member isn't anything too special. It's not the size of an arm but not exactly small at seven inches. Nor is as thick as can, but still girthy enough to look rather manly. It doesn't even have that many veins pumping through it.

Not that it matters to Draco. Being her first time seeing a penis, she was a little worried.

"So…that's meant to go in me…."

"Y-Yeah. But um not yet…" Kimihito said as her crawled over to Draco. Confusing her as he bent his head between her legs and lowered her panties.

"W-Wait!" Figuring out what he was about to do, Draco panicked. "You-don't! Th-that place! I-I haven't-Ahn~!?"

Any words of protest where shatter by Kimihito's tongue licking her moisten lips. Draco squealed and twisted to trying to restrain her delight. Her body screaming in lust as Kimihito teased her slit with his mouth. His tongue whipping at her clit before diving inside her. Exploring her walls with as his hands rubbed her inner thighs.

"K-Kimihito-Ah!" In a feeble attempt to stop him, or push him deeper, Draco grabbed Kimihito's head as she felt her climax rush forward. Her legs spasming and kicking. Sending her underwear flying form the sheer exactly that ran through her.

Kimihito found himself enjoy his girlfriend's depths. She tasted sweet and tangy on his lips. And the cute mewls and moans she made egged him on more. Making him brave enough for him to gently bit the dragonnewt's throbbing clit.

"Hyaaahhhh!~" And making Draco cumming hard and fast. Her tail shot up with her back as her slick muff gasped and twitched in pleasure.

Kimihito had licked his drenched lips as Draco twitched and tried to regain her strength.

'Did…I go a little overboard?' Kimihito was mostly acting on instinct.

Kimihito was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Draco's tail sneak around him.

"Gek!?" And warp around his neck. Her tail slammed him on the bed.

Draco, her face red with embarrassment and rage, straddled Kimihito's waist. Even though she could feel his hot member pulsate against her rear, she still pouted angerly at him.

"That was totally unfair." She growled but it was with a smile and the light back humping her lover's shaft along the crack of her butt. Her tail swishing back and forward playfully as she played with him.

"S-Sorry…" Kimihito apologized in a groan as his cock started leak its pre-cum. Draco's soaked slit thumping on his crotch.

Deciding she had enough teasing him, Draco lifted herself up, her gasping womanhood hovering over Kimihito's large cock, and slowly started to lower herself. Hissing and wincing as Kimihito's dick spread her open. Pushing against her walls until the bulbous head hit her hymen. With bared fangs, Draco dropped her body down on the human's dick.

"Argh!?" And jolt of pain shot up her back. Her tail shooting upwards while her wings enclosed on herself. Her claws dug into Kimihito's shoulders making her lover yelp in both pain and pleasure. His cock being squeezed like a vice while his shoulder is cut into.

But he bared with it. Even though there was no blood, Kimihito can tell that Draco is in pain. If her gritted teeth was anything to go by.

For a minute Draco didn't move. Her body quivering as she let the pain pass through her. It wasn't until Kimihito placed his hands leaned forward and took her in his arms that she started to calm down. Her body relaxing form Kimihito's sweet kisses and kind touches.

"Mmm…Kimihito…" Draco sighed as her lover kissed the scales on her cheek and the nap of her neck. Her pain long forgotten, Draco started to move her hips. Slowly she moved up and down bouncing with Kimihito's cock hitting her womb.

Kimihito groaned as he pushed his hips up in time with her. Thrusting up and kissing Draco's neck with increasing fever. His cock pounding up into her reptilian lover with her tail swing wildly with her moans. Grabbing Draco's tight rear, Kimihito picked her up in time with her thrust. Slamming her down on his cock a while he shot up with his hips.

Both of them yelled and gasped in lust. Draco's hand snatching Kimihito's head in for a passionate kiss while the other traced loving circles on his stomach. While the human bounced her up and down his throbbing dick, her marvel at the tight flesh of her rear. Draco had lost her harsh shy nature and moan wantonly.

Losing her self in joy of love making, her twisted and grounded her hips in away to tease and taunt Kimihito. Getting faster and faster with her jumping, Draco practically pounded herself down in her lover's lap.

"D-Draco! I-Mph!" Kimihito gasped for air and tried to warn his lover of his rapidly throbbing shaft preparing to release its seed.

"Ah~!" Yet Kimihito's dragonnewt lover is so lost in lust that she didn't seem to care.

And while Kimihito tired to hold out as much as he could, Draco's tight, slick pussy squeezed and milked him for all that he was worth. Worse so when Draco finally let her throw her head back in a near window shattering scream form her second orgasm. Her wings fanning out in glorious display as she came widely.

Kimihito joining her as his cock fired its load. A thick creamy white spilled form their connected hips while, the human panted and released his sperm. The warmth of being filled extended Draco's release. Her wing flapping and tail swing as she gently came down from her high. Drained and listless Kimihito collapsed on the bed. Bring an equally tired Draco with him.

Soaked in sweat and their own juices. Both of them basked in the afterglow.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Monster Musume.**

 **This is a commission.**

* * *

Scales of the Heart

Ch. 9

Draco felt like she gotten shot. The letter in her hand may as well have been a firing squad with their guns aimed her. It is a cool Wednesday afternoon and Draco had just come out the house to check on the mail. Yet as she came back inside, scanning through the mail, she felt utterly terrified.

"O-Ok. Just breath. He doesn't have to find out." Draco smiled as she slowly folded up the letter. And not noticing Kimihito right behind her. "I'll just call them and tell them to comeback another-"

"Call who?"

"Kyah!?" Draco shirked and jumped in the air like a cat. And like a cat she stuck to the ceiling upside down with her claws. And dropping her letter.

"Hm?" Kimihito picked the paper and much to Draco's horror, opened it up.

"Ah wait! Don-"

"Oh, your parents are coming over today?" Kimihito smiled warmly. Much to Draco's dismay. "I wished you had told me sooner. I would have cleaned up some more."

"NONONONONO!" Draco franticly dashed passed her boyfriend and tore the paper up.

"Parents!? What parents!? I don't have any! Ha ha ha!"

As dim as Kimihito can be at times, even he can tell that his lover is hiding something. Well that, and she kept looking every but at him and she is sweating. Even though she's a reptile. And he has a feeling it has something to do with her family.

'Well it's not like my parents don't embarrass me from time to time.'

Before Kimihito could say any sort of words of encouragement, Draco started pushing the befuddled human to his room. With her lips desperately rambling to keep him off topic.

"Look let's go out today! All day! On a date to-er-the Netherlands! Yeah! Let's go there!"

"Um That's not in japan-"

"Even better! You go get ready and I'll-"

The doorbell sounded like a death gong to the young Dragonnewt.

"Oh, that might be-"

"NO ONE!" Draco shouted as she pushed Kimihito in his room and slammed the shut.

Draco swallowed with a heavy heart. For over three months her and Kimihito's relationship have been utterly blissful. Dates every other night. Happily spending time with each other.

Lots and lots of sex. That last one made the poor girl's face turn red.

The reptilian girl has been on cloud nine with her lover. And now it is about to nuked by visit form her strange and downright insane parents.

'No way am I going to let them ruin this! You can do it Draco!'

With her heart in her throat and fist clenched, Draco opened the door.

"We are here to raid your fridge!"

"Give us food…"

As Kedea, and Hinoka happily walked into their friend's home with growling bellies and greedy expressions.

"We aren't a restaurant!" Even when stressed out, Draco is still on top of being the straight man.

"Sorry Draco." Hana, who had walked in behind them, sighed in defeat. "We er….ate all out lunch and well Kimihito's cooking is so good and-"

The growl of the dragon woman's stomach stopped their conversation.

"…."

With a sigh, Draco let her boss in through the door way

"Eh? What are you all doing here?" Kimihito, coming out of his room, raised a brow at all of Draco's coworkers.

"Yo lover boy! Cook us something good!" Hinako snickered as she pulled up a sit.

"This isn't a five-star restaurant…." As Kimihito walked to the kitchen, Draco felt herself relax a little.

'Maybe…that letter was sent on the wrong day or something. Mom can be kind of forgetful.' The reptilian woman thought hopefully. As much as she loves her parents, well, her mother, she desperately doesn't want Kimihito to meet them.

At least until both him and her are in the grave.

"Hey! Hinoka! Don't eat all those chips! There mine!" Draco yelled at her friend before rushing over to claim the lays bag form her harpy friend.

-OOO-

"Ah…This meat is so good…"

The chicken in Hinoka's mouth melted in how tender it is.

"Ah…such heavenly flavor…" Hana sighed at the fish in dancing on her tongue.

"Good…" While Kedea sighed in bless of her bulging full stomach.

"You guys have black holes for stomachs." Draco grumbled as she ate her own dish. "And you are so taking us out to pay us back for this!"

Kimihito chuckled at his girlfriend and her friends antics, yet a knock on his door turned him away from the peaceful show.

"Coming!" The young human shouted as he walked to the door. Drying his hands on his apron.

"Hello-ack!?" Kimihito jumped in shock at the six foot three tall dragonnewt standing before him. Granted the man is rather handsome with somewhat soft face and lean muscle, but it all marred by the scar along his left eye, piercing red eyes, and fangs. His wings are tattered with holes like he's been in a bloody battle.

"The hell you looking at human?" The man snarled right in Kimihito's face. Who could only spurt and sputtered in surprise.

"Now now honey. Leave him be."

A sweet voice spoke up from behind the freighting man.

A young dragonnewt woman, petite with a heavenly smile, placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. Her hair is long and the color of bright honey. The utter opposite of the man, her wings are neat and clean. Her yellow sun dress fit her tiny lithe form as her smile lit up the area Kimihito caught himself staring at her with a blushing face.

"Oi!" The man yanked the human up in the air by the collar of his shirt. "You staring at my husband!?"

"Eh!? No! I-wait huh?"

"Ai-chan! Please put him down! That's Draco-chan's home stay." The woman(?) fumed at the older man. Her cheeks puffing out cutely.

"Kimihito! Are you ack!?" Draco rushed out of the house to see what the commotion was about.

"Mom!? What are you doing!?" Only shout at the tall male (?) Dragonnewt holding up her boyfriend by his shirt.

"Mom?" Kimihito looked god smacked and then even more surprised by the next words that came out of girlfriend's mouth.

"Gah!? God damn it dad why do you still dress like that!?"

"Oh! Draco-chan! Your looking well." Draco's father(?) giggled happily.

"Th-These are your parents!?" Kimihito supported as Draco's mother(?) snarled at him.

"….Wow Draco's family is strange…" All the while Draco's friends all peeked around the corner. With Kedea munching on Draco's chips.

-OOO-

"This is a very nice house you have here, Kurusu-kun." Draco's father complimented the young human as he sipped his tea. After getting Draco's mother off of him, Kimihito invited them in his home. Much to poor Draco's worry.

Sitting on the couch in the living room Kimihito sat beside his very nervous girlfriend across from her parents. Draco's friends joined them. Looking out of place in the heavy atmosphere. And it didn't help that Draco's mother, Ai, kept glaring at everyone.

"Tch. And that's about all your good for human." Ai growled making her husband sigh.

"I am sorry about Ai-chan. We just wanted to come over to see how our daughter was getting along."

Akio smiled sweetly at Draco's friends. "And judging by all her friends here, she's getting along nicely."

Hinoka and Hana blushed at how beautiful Aiko is. Even dull witted Kedea is taken in by the lovely man. And Draco looked ready to vomit.

"It would be better if you would stop dressing like that…."

Hinoka, as blunt as always, asked what was on everyone's mind, "So are you just some insane crossdresser or are you actually just a woman screwing with us?"

"You questioning Akio-kun's manliness!?" Ai stood up in rage at Hinoka. "Akio-kun has beaten whole armies of dragons and minotaur's! He's punched through a tank! He's been a bunch arm Ryu-jin-"

"Ai-Chan~…."

As sweet as Akio's words were, the air of death and violence permutated the air. Akio's smiled looked like the grim reaper making a dark promise.

"Please stop talking about a past that doesn't exist~."

Ai swallowed hard in fear. Utterly opposite of her overwhelming air of rage. "Um…y-yes dear…"

As she sat down, everyone in the room had the same revelation running through their heads.

'So, he dose wear pants….'

"Ahem." Hana coughed to regain a balance in the room. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Akio-san. Ai-san. I am Hana. Draco's boss and good friend."

Politely and with pose, Hana bowed to the parents of her underling. "She is a great worker and has taken great care of me and my business."

"Hm. How polite." Ai nodded soundly. "As expected of a Ryu jin. A better introduction then some human…"

Kimihito swallowed hard at the dark glare aimed at him.

"Nah don't let our boss fool ya. She's a total shotacon-bah!" Kedea's taunt was met with her face kissing the desk rather hard by Hana's hand.

"Do you all have homestays as well?" Akio asked the other girls.

"I stay with Akira-kun. Although…" Kedea answered but then titled her head in question. "Do homestays normally have se-"

"Yes!" Draco slammed her friend's mouth shut with her hand. "Th-They have homestays too! Their very nice just like this one."

Aiko rise her eye brow at that but smiled at the human to address him. "So Kimihito-kun?"

"Er!? Y-Yes?" The human stuttered.

"What do you think of our little Draco-chan?"

"Err well-"

"Excuse us for one moment!" Draco suddenly grabbed Kimihito and dragged him off into the hallway away from her parents.

"….." Leaving them with her friends who were just as nervous.

"…So, are you really a woman?" And Hinoka just has a death wish as it seems.

-OOO-

"You can't tell them we're dating!" Draco hissed at Kimihito. Ignoring the sounds of Hinoka being chased around the couch.

"Do your parents hate humans?"

"N-No. It's just…." Draco fumbled with her words. While her mother brandished the coffee table as weapon in the back ground.

"My mother always wanted me to date a strong Dragonnewt like my dad."

"So…you want me to cross dress?"

"No!" Draco growled with a horrid blush. While her father knocked her mother out with a single chop on her neck.

"I just…I don't want them to try to take you away so…" Draco couldn't find the right words to say. The stress and worry about her family treating Kimihito has her mind in tizzy.

Yet Kimihito gently patted her head. With a blush on her face Draco felt herself calm down.

"Don't worry too much. We can handle this ok." Kimihito smiled

"Ara!? You too are dating!?"

The couple jumped in horror at Aiko's cheery voice beside them. The girlish husband having snuck up on them while his wife sat on the couch knocked out. With only the whites of her eyes showing. And Kedea was poking her cheek.

"Er-Well-He and-"

"That's wonderful!" Akio cheered happily and wrapped them both in shocking strong hug.

"Hugh!?"

"Ack!?"

That picked both the human and dragonnewt off the ground rather easily.

"Oh, I had hoped you'd find someone! And Kimihito-san seems like a nice boy too! I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"Wai-ho-hold on a sec dad!" Draco wormed her way down form her father's grip. While Kimihito feel to the ground to catch his breath.

"I..I thought you and mom wanted me to marry another reptile?"

"Oh, that was your silly mother's idea." Aiko waved off the accusation. "She wanted you to marry someone 'as strong as me' and 'would have to beat both her and me in duel for your hand'. Honestly she reads way too much Shoujo manga."

"So…You're ok with us…"

"Of coruse!" Akio beamed. "Although we should keep it a secret form your mother that your dating a human-"

"DRACO'S DOING WHAT NOW!?"

"Oh crap! The beast is back up!" Kedea swift ducked behind the couch with her friends as Ai shot up death glare at Kimihito.

"Ah!? Clam down mom! Put down the tv!" Draco rushed over to try and clam her raging mother. Leaving her mother to sigh and Kimihito to worry about his house.

"I just want to thank you Kimihito-kun. We honestly were worried about her making friends because…well you know." Akio giggled a little too perfectly behind her hand.

"If you haven't really noticed Draco hasn't had it easy because well…" Akio made a nervous chuckle at herself. "having a father look like this doesn't help with making many friends."

He sighed in regret, "It's my fault she was so obsessed with being so manly. It would have made more sense if she was into girls but…."

"I…" Kimihito said with awkward scratch of his cheek. "I don't really think that was all your fault. I actually think it made her a more interesting person. Being a parent can't be easy for any race. You and your wife did your best and…well I l-like Draco no matter what so…"

The young man's face heated up in embarrassment at what he was saying.

"Fu fu fu…Thank you." Akio giggled just like an angel. Much to Kimihito's worry. "With you around Kimihito-kun. I don't think I'll have to worry about my daughter."

Kimihito accepted the praise. With a nervous but handsome smile.

"You know…" The dangerous look in his eye made Kimihito worry. "You would very good in a dress…"

"Err…"

"You stay the hell away from him old man!"

Be careful of falling into the dark side, Kimihito-san.


	10. Chapter 10

Scales of the Heart

Ch. 10

The sun shined in the early morning of late spring. Kimihito's home is a quite one with Draco herself just getting up and the young man himself slowly starting his day.

"Ahhh…." With a loud yawn the young human stretched his back out as he walked out the bathroom. Finished with his daily morning wash and began walk to the kitchen to start breakfast.

The day where Draco's parent had visited had come and go. Both of them leaving with different opinions on his and their daughter's relationship.

Still Kimihito can't complain as the quite days are back so he can enjoy them with his lover.

However, the suddenly ringing of the door bell seemed to be ready to change that.

"Hm? I wonder who that could be?" Kimihito raised a brow as he went to open his door.

"Yo."

Kimihito went a little pale as he is greeted by a very large muscled young man with scars and red hair. He looked like a thug and the tall dark-skinned foreigner next to him, who looked at him with a stoic and cold look form his blue framed glasses.

"You Kurusu?" The delinquent looking man growled at Kimihito who squeaked out a response.

"Y-yes?"

"Oh! Kimihito-san?"

"Good morning Kimihito!"

The voice of Kenchi surprised the young man that Kimihito met at Kobold gym, and the fluffy Kobold made the young man blink in shock to seem him smiling among the group.

"P-Plot-san? Kenchi? What are you doing here?"

Hana and the rest of Draco's coworkers squeezed between the tower of men. Both Hana and Kedea holding letters.

"Yo!" While Hinoka greeted the young human raised her wing in a cheery grin.

"Ah. Good morning Kimihito-kun." Hana smiled before showing him a strange note. "Did you send these letters?"

Kimihito relaxed a little seeing familiar faces, but his confusion still stayed. "Letters?"

"KYAH!?"

Draco's fearful yelp made everyone run down the hall just in time to see a body fly down the hallway and slam into the wall. The body belonged to an older man in a white lab coat whose head is stuck into the wall.

"Oh! Such flexibly and strength in the tail!" The man, even with his head stuck in the wall, diligently took out a notepad and started to jot down notes.

Draco, in her towel ran down hall at Kimihito, pointing at the body in the wall. "T-This pe-pervert came out of no where and-ack!?"

When she noticed the new house guests, Draco hide behind her boyfriend. "Wh-What are you guys doing here!?"

Although Kimihito is more concerned at the figure dangling out of his wall.

"Dad!?"

"Ah! Kimihito my boy! Your girlfriend is quite the spit fire!" Kimihito's father, who is still stuck in the wall, gave a thumb up. "I approve!"

"That's your old man?" Akira asked as he pointed at Kurusu senior.

"Hm. The integrity of this wall is a tad soft. Maybe we should reinforce it with some Kevlar steel." Who is currently giving the wall a very keen investigation.

"Y-Yeah…" Kimihito sounded as if he really didn't want that to be true.

"…. You have my condolences man…" Akira gave a weak pat on Kimihito's shoulders.

"Ah. Good. Your all here."

The cool voice of a stern woman made every turn back at the entrance. She looked more like a super model then a scientist as her white coat would suggest. Her long slender legs hugged in her black pantyhose traveled down form her pencil skirt and black button up shirt. Although the buttons on her shirt seemed…. stressed from her large bust.

A stern face made her look cold and heartless. And icy chocolate eyes didn't help either. Yet there is no way to deny how beautiful she looks with the beauty mark under her lip, sticking red lipstick, and light dark blue eye shadow under her red framed glasses. Her long jet-black hair is done in a very neat bun with not a single strand out of place.

"Mom?" Kimihito blinked in shocked. "What…What are you doing here?"

With that same stoic look on her face, Mrs. Hitomi Kurusu answered. "An experiment."

-OOO-

The group of monsters and human couples all sat on the couch facing Kimihito's parents. All of them having small white boards and markers. Well everyone besides Hinoka. Who is just eating popcorn and was just watching for her own amusement.

And with his head out of the wall, everyone can Mrs. Kido Kurusu's face. A large muscled man, that seemed to stretch out his lab coat and plain black tee-shirt a little. He is the complete opposite of his wife who is stern faced and stoic. Kimihito's farther is cheery with a wide grin and fatherly stubble on his chin.

He has scruffy face, while not like a young model, the few wrinkles and rugged looks would make a few women swoons. It makes one wonder how Kimihito came out with such a plain look.

"So, you really just want us to paly a game?" Kenchi asked as he sat next to Plot.

"Not just any game my friend!" Kimihito's father grinned. "A game of love!"

"We are here to study the relationships between human and monster girls. By asking a series of standard questions we will found out how your relationship. How it works, what you know about each other, and so on." Hitomi said with stoic adjustment of her glasses.

"Couldn't have you just gave us a survey through our emails?" Akira grunted.

"Nope! Too boring!" Kido grinned while his wife nodded.

"Now then let's being."

"Wait just like that!?" Akira retorted but was promptly ignored.

"Vincent." The stoic woman turned to the young foreigner.

"?" The quite man titled his head at the sound of his name.

"What is Hana's favorite dish?"

Quickly, the westerner wrote his answer on his board and showed to everyone.

"Karaage! He's right!" Hana swooned with a blush on her cheeks. "Of course, my Vincent would know me so well~."

'Well…' Kimihito smiled a little. 'This doesn't seem so bad.'

The young human's parents have always been a strange bunch and he was worried that they would do some sort of awkward experiment. Playing a game like this isn't so bad. Still Kimihito wondered why his family would come over just play a game.

"Now Hana." Hitomi looked at the dragon woman as serious as ever. "What is Vincent's favorite fetish?"

"Eehh!?"

'And there it is…' Kimihito held his face in his hands trying his best not groan in disappointment.

"What the hell kind of question is that lady!?" Akira roared in anger.

"A simple scientific one." Akira didn't trust the odd gleam in the older woman's glasses.

However, Kido was the one who explained everything. "By knowing what type of sexual activities, you do in the bed room we can understand how, and what monsters and humans how in common when it comes to reproducing!"

With an oddly inquisitive and wise voice.

'So, he just looks like an idiot…' Everyone thought with mild amusement.

With blush on her cheeks, Hana shyly wrote down the answer.

"Butts. Hmm. Interesting…." Hitomi nodded as she wrote down some note. While Vincent gave some happy thumbs up with his stoic and calm face.

"Ohh that's true. The boss has an ass the size of Tokyo-gah!?"

The board Hana was writing on fly through the air and slammed into Hinoka's forehead.

"Draco!" Kido shouted proudly at his son's girlfriend with wide cheery grin.

"M-Me!?" The young dragon newt jumped at her name being called.

'Wh-What questions are they going to ask me? His favorite food? What he likes to do-do do in…'

Draco didn't finish her thought only swelling in nervousness. However, as she looked that the analytical face of Kimihito's mother, her bravery skyrocket.

'It doesn't matter. I am going to prove to them that I am right for Kimihito!'

"Bring it on!" With her eyes filled with fire Draco pumped out her chest in pride.

"If you take one hundred hard working Kimihito's squared by the seven cute sleeping Kimihito's multiplied by eight anger Kimihito's divided by eleven cooking Kimihito's, how many Kimihito's will you have left to cuddle with?"

"…." The deafening silence of the room felt like mountain.

"THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" Draco took a page out Akira's book and roared at the top of her lungs in anger.

"Buzz~! Wrong answer." The buzzing sound Hitomi made would have been cute if it wasn't for her stoic face. "

"The answer was- " Hitomi flipped her card over. "Two cute Kimihito's."

"They weren't even in the equation!"

"Oi. The hell was that…" The scared young man grumbled in confusion along with the confused looks of everyone else.

However, Vincent was nodding his head in understanding.

"Don't act you get it!" Akira's job as the straight man is never done.

"Kenchi!" Like the wind Kido whipped over to the young man next to Plot. "What is Plot's favorite thing to do in bed?"

"Ack!? Y-you can't ask that!" Plot turned utterly red under her fur. Looking at her boyfriend who is just as embarrassed as her.

"Sorry but he must answer." Again, the glare in Hitomi's glasses.

"It's for science!" And Kido was there with his usual burst of encouragement.

"Oh, ermmm well… "Kenchi blushed looking at Plot but wrote the answer down none the less. Even with his lover covering her face in shame.

However, everyone else couldn't hold their curiosity on what such a canine like monster girl could be into.

With baited breath everyone watched just what was written on the board.

"He-Head pats…." Kenchi squeaked.

'Uwaa~ How wholesome….' And everyone couldn't help but think the same thing.

"Now Draco." Hitomi turned back to the frazzled Dragon newt.

"Oi. Aren't you going to ask- "

"The next question." And ignored Akira's question. "If two cute Kimihito's are in the kitchen cooking and three anger Kimihito's are scolding you for not cleaning your plate, which Kimihito to cuddle with?"

"Seriously what is with these questions!?" Draco roared.

"Buzz~ Wrong answer." Hitomi said once again in her normal deadpanned manner. "The correct choice was, the Kimihito dressed as a cat. You get minus thirty points."

"Since when are we doing points for this!?" The young Dragonnewt's skill with being a straight man is getting better.

And Kimihito just sighed heavily.

-OOO-

The questions went on like that for a while. All the parties getting strange and embarrassing questions while Draco just got the utter odd ones. Mostly form Kimihito's mother. And much to her horror as she kept getting more and more negative points. Somehow, she as a negative one million points.

Hitomi gave a sharp tilt of her glasses. "Quite the abysmal display. A woman like you are trying to pass off dating my-Ahem. Kurusu. Maybe you aren't really ready to date him?"

'Even though all the questions you asked had nothing to do with me…' Kimihito thought with a sigh.

Draco however wasn't going to simply roll over. She bared her fangs and shoot out her seat. Her anger and pride boiling over as she defiantly pointed at Hitomi.

"You know what!? Go ahead!" Draco stood up with her eyes burning with defiance and anger. "Ask whatever questions you want! Give me all the negative points you want! But I am still going to love everything about Kimihito! His stupid brown eyes! All his cooking is fucking great! And- "

"Dr-Draco!" Kimihito shouted to stop his girlfriend. Covering his blushing face as he didn't look anyone in the eye. "I…I think we get it…th-thanks…"

"….." Draco's face blew up in a flame of red.

"IamsorryisaidtoomuchIamlovleypervertedreatile" Draco mumbled to herself as she huddled in corner. Hana and the other girls patting her on the shoulder to help ease her embarrassment. While Hana, and Plot helped while Hinoka just laughed through it.

"…. One hundred."

"Eh?" Draco looked up from her fetal position to at Hitomi's stoic visage.

"You get plus one hundred points." Hitomi said with a stern adjustment of her glasses. "Maybe if you try a little harder maybe you can get one thousand points."

"But I'll still be the negatives!" Draco bellowed as the older woman got up out her seat. Seemingly finished with test and leaving everyone a massive sigh of relief.

Kimihito sighed. Rubbing his head in a mix of relief and confusion as it seemed that everything was over.

"Heh heh. Your mother's really adorable, isn't she?" Kimihito's fathers wrap his warm around his son with a beaming smile.

"She was so worried about you-BAH!?" A flying drop kick sent the man flying through the door and outside. Where he was stopped by a lamppost.

"An excellent drop kick honey!"

"Your old man can really take some punishment huh?" Akira noted to Kimihito as he took out a cigarette. Both of them watching the steaming pile of Kido try and pull himself form the lamppost.

Kimihito scratched his cheek awkwardly as he admitted, "Well he was Tokyo's youth heavy weight MMA Champion all throughout his school life."

"The hell!?" Akira nearly bite his cigarette in two in chock. "Your old man was the raging dragon of the east!?"

"Eh?" Kimihito tilted his head in confusion. "He had a name like that?"

'No. that actually make a crap ton of sense if what Kedea told me about this guy is true….' Akira thought with a deadpanned gaze as he remembered what his girlfriend had told said about Kimihito being able to take a lot of punishment.

"Hm. Hm." Vincent who was standing beside the two of them nodded his head in understanding.

"Will you stop acting like you get everything ya dumbass!?"

"Ahem." Hitomi coughed to get her son's attention. Her eyes as clam and cool as ever. But Kimihito could tell, just form the tiny way she didn't seem to want to look him in the eye.

She was nervous. Kimihito could nearly see a cat's tail ears swish around nervously.

'She's not very honest sometimes.' The young man thought.

Kimihito simply smiled at his mother. "You could have just called."

"…That would have been…" Hitomi shifted her feet a little as her face turned in coy shade of pink. "Insufficient. I wanted to make sure you were doing well."

"Ah Hitomi my dear!" Kido, looking oddly fine, slung his arm over his loving wife. "If you wanted to see our son you could have just asked. You're such a worry- "

"Hmph!"

Hitomi grabbed her husband and lunched him over her shoulder back into the wall.

"Nice throw! However, pivot your hips a little more my dear."

'This guy's parents are more like monsters then the girls.' Akira let that scary thought fall into the back of his mind.

Hitomi looked at the embarrassed figure huddling in the corner of the house. Her gaze a little softer then before.

"The dragonnewt is a fine... person for you." Hitomi nodded. "A little odd, but she is very kind. However, she better help out more with house work."

"Yeah we'll work on that." Kimihito chuckled.

"Well then." Hitomi nodded with a cool adjustment to her glasses. "We have all the information we need. So, we will be off."

"Be well my boy!" Kido grinned with cheery thumbs up. "And give me and your mother a bunch of grandchildren-Bah!?"

Hitomi's fist slammed into the older man. Hard enough to push his head through the concert.

"Hmph! A pure ten on that right rook!" Kido pulled his head up cheerily. While Hitomi nodded in agreement.

"I see. I've been improving. Then should we move on to karate?" The scientist and her lover continued to walk down the street.

The boyfriends watched as the married couple walked down the sidewalk with rather tired expressions.

"That was fucking tiring…." Akira sighed before looking at Kimihito. "Yo. Kurusu. Mind if I use ya kitchen? I need to make somethin to clear my head."

"Ah. S-Sure. I'll help if you don't mind." Kimihito nodded as he fallowed the guff young man.

With Vincent fallowing behind them with the intention of adding his own cooking skills to the mix. Crazy parents aside, it is nice to know that Kimihito can have some help in the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Scales of the heart

Ch. 11

Draco smiled along with Kimihito as the both laughed. Their smiles glowed with their smiles.

"I still can't believe she hit that billboard like that!" The young dragon newt laughed. Recounting a story form her work day form when their wyvern co-worker had fly into a massive sign on one of her routes.

They are on another date, the third one this week. With all the days off they've both had with the winter weather. This time at a rather quite western style outdoor café. Yet even though they are surrounded by the rich white snow covering the city, the outdoor patio of the restaurant is utterly warm and cozy. Thanks to it being heated from below.

Being as such made Draco and other reptilian people there enjoying their meal. Many a reptilian person sat around, on dates or just to escape the cold bite of the mid-winter air. It was an impressive and grateful find for Kimihito. The fall was hard on Draco given her species. Ever since the drop temperature of mid November she's been holed up in her house.

And the times she does go out for work, she bundled up so much that she could barely move. Or anyone could barely see her face. She is grateful for her boyfriend going out of his way to find this place for their date.

"Was Kedea-san alright?" Kimihito asked about Draco's ditzy co-worker.

"Oh, she has such a hard head that everyone was worried about the billboard then her." Draco waved off Kimihito's worry. "Although Akira kept scolding her when he picked her up."

Even with the fiasco with their parents, who they pray never meet, the two lovers have been going strong in their relationship. Dating and living their daily lives. It was a peaceful existence that Draco prays last forever.

"Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom." Kimihito said as he stood to leave from the table.

"Sure." Draco nodded as she watched him leave. She stretched out her back with a cheery sigh as she actually enjoyed the relaxing mix of cold and hot air. Normally any reptile would be hibernating form the snowy weather, like her boss who she huddled up near the heater nearly every day, but Kimihito had went out of his way to find an outdoor heated restaurant for the both of them.

The past few months have been great for her and her human lover. She had thought that maybe the spark between them would eventually die out but it still going strong. With even more long nights of them sharing a bed.

"Mmm…" Draco blushed as she thought of that. Even with the fiasco with both their parents everything has turned out well for them.

'I wonder…. how far we'll go…' Thoughts of children and wedding bells shocking covered her thoughts. And with a raging red face she shook them away.

"I-It's way too soon for that!" The reptilian girl said to herself frantically.

"Oh, excuse me."

Draco turned to the sound of the voice behind her that brought her out of her thoughts.

A young man, a dragonnewt like her, gave a wary smile at her. His short black hair framed his sharp angular face. He is tall, about Kimihito's height, in a very stylish jacket and a gorgeous friendly smile that made his bright blue eye glowed. He is unnaturally handsome. To the point that most of the women in the area kept their gazes on him. His dark red wings and tail added to his handsome appeal.

"I am sorry to bother such a lovely lady, but wouldn't happen to have a heat pack?"

"Oh sure." Draco handed him on of her own. "I tend to keep some extra with me just in cast."

"Oh, thank you! You are quite the godsend my dear." The man took the pack and sighed in relief as he felt his body heat up a little more. "I had forgotten a few extra of my own at home and well…if I took one step out this restaurant, I would be herniating in the middle of street."

"Yeah. I know it's rough during the winter." Draco gave a wary chuckle. "I am under three layers and a few heat packs myself."

"Oh, we cold blooded reptiles do have it terrible this time of year." The man chuckled. "I just want to stay in my bundle of sheets at home."

"Or curl up under the kotastu right?" Draco laughed with them. Enjoying having a conversation with someone of a similar species.

"I am Kenryu by the way." The man introduced himself.

"I am Draco." Nodded with her instruction as well. Happy to meet another person of her kin.

"So, what is a lovely woman like you doing here all alone." The man smiled. A flirty grin on his face showing his clear intentions.

"Ah." However, Draco didn't notice and said. "I am here with my…b-boyfriend."

"Eh?" Kenryu blinked in surprise.

"Sorry for the wait." Kimihito said as he rejoined Draco. Smiling sheepishly, he added. "There was a bit of a line- "

"I am sorry, and you are?" Kenryu glared at Kimihito's arrival.

"Oh, I am Kimihito. Are you a friend of Draco's?" Kimihito asked politely.

Kenryu looked between the two them. His eyes darting between the simple looking human and the amazing dragonnewt before he broke off in a harsh chuckle.

"Please tell me your joking my dear." Kenryu snorted. "This…limp noddle of a man can't possibly be the boyfriend of such a lovely, stunning woman such as yourself."

"L-limp noddle…" Kimihito starched his cheek in confusion. However, Draco glared at the other dragonnewt.

"Excuse me!? Who the heck do you think you are!?" Draco jumped in anger at the smug dragonnewt.

"A true Dragonnewt!" Kenryu flexed his wings. "A powerful relative of the dragon! Far superior then any human!"

'Ahh…I heard this before.' Kimihito thought in nostalgia. Remembering how Draco used to act just like this when she they first met.

"Really? What are you an eighth grader…" Draco groaned at Kenryu's passionate words. However, Kimihito nervously answered her.

"Er you were kind of like that too…"

"Ack!?" Draco blushed with shame at the mentioning of that. "B-Be quite!"

"I am sorry if I am rude, but you can't make me take the idea of an amazing dragonnewt such as you being with this…. slog of a human being." Kenryu chuckled before smirking back at Draco with a rose in his hand. "You shouldn't need to stay this lowly human. I mean he couldn't even take on an orc."

Kimihito rubbed the back of his head. A little confused about this. "Well I did distract them one time- "

"A beautiful, stunning woman such as yourself should never have to-gak!?" A sudden heavy karate chop on Kenryu's head sent him crashing to the floor.

"Sorry about that." A tall dragonnewt woman, shocking wearing a tee-shirt and jeans in the cool weather. She is impressively tall and shockingly busty for a dragonnewt. Her long black hair in sited in a long pony tail and very stern and stoic face. The beauty mark under her stern blue eyes added to her clod icy allure. She looked strong, with soft but hard muscles rippling through her arms and stomach. She bowed politely to the couple as she spoke.

"My older brother can be a bit of a pain. He has a bad habit of flirting with every cold blood woman he meets." The woman said as picked up her unconscious bother and politely bowed. "Excuse us."

"Well that was…something…" The human said. Still bewildered as to what just happened.

"Let's hope we don't see that guy ever again." Draco sighed as the odd siblings left.

-OOO-

"Oh, what a coincidence to see you here on this fine day~."

"You and I both know that isn't the case you stalker…"

Draco really wished she had kept her mouth shut three days ago. The young dragonnewt was on her morning route for her mail job. It was a quite run, greeting her regulars in her massive bundle of clothes. Until Kenryu had suddenly appeared form behind a lamp post. With a rose in his hand.

For the past few days Kenryu has been trying to win Draco's affection in verse ways. Mostly due to stalking and popping up where he is least wanted. Form her dates with Kimihito to the times she dines out with her friends, her annoying stalker seemed to be anywhere and every where Draco is.

The only solace is that he didn't appear at her home. But she has a feeling it's because he knows she would kill him if he did. Or his name less younger sister has been stopping him. And what made this all the more strange is that Kimihito didn't seem to care about his love rival. Or notice he has one.

When he ran into the lovestruck lizard, Kimihito was always as polite and as kind as normal. Treating Kenryu to heat packs when he was cold, offering to help him when he got stuck in a bush. Even telling the officer that the flaming car wasn't Kenryu's fault.

Although that didn't stop them from arresting him.

The daily lives of the two lovers has become disrupted by a idiot in Draco's words. And while Kimihito found Kenryu lively, Draco found him a thorn in her side. And she's ready to pull it out and burn it.

"This rose…" Kenryu growled seductively. Give the flower a romantic sniff. "Is like you…"

"Seething with red rage ready to stab you with my thorns?" Draco's voice is colder then the weather.

"Yes! Wait thorns?" The male reptile looked at his hands to see that yes. The thorns are poking in his skin. Not that he had felt them. Since he hands are as cold as ice. Maybe he should have worn actually warm clothes instead of trying to look good for his one-sided love.

Kenryu smiled and replied, "The pain of not being with you is- "

"I've got work to do." Draco growled as she stomped past him. Utterly tired of dealing with this for the tenth time this week.

"Come on. It doesn't have to be a date." And Kenryu fallowed her. His handsome smile on his face as he chased after Draco.

"Ugh!" Draco growled. Rounding on the man with her fangs beard under the third layer of her scarf. "Look I told you to back off already! I have a boyfriend!"

Yet still Kenryu pressed on. Scoffing at her he argued back, "You cannot expect me to believe that- "

"Excuse me." He dark voice behind Kenryu made him stiffen. Looking up he saw a wall of fur and muscle bearing down at him. The harsh glare of burning red eyes raging down at him. It didn't help that his face is covered up. Only showing his deep read eyes while his dark voce growled of eerie promise.

"Is this you-Ah." Ryu watched as the Dragonnewt he was trying to help run down the street fast enough to kick up piles of snow. As if the cold didn't bother him at all.

"…. Why do they always run?" Asked the scary werewolf. A little sad at that someone was scared of him again.

"Thanks for that Ryu-san." Draco sighed in relief at her neighbor. Glad that he had showed up when he did.

"Oh, and here's your mail. Say hello to Hina-san for me." Draco handed over the wolfman's daily news and took off on her next job. Hoping that Kenryu would turn into a popsicle.

-OOO-

"Is it fate that brings us together my sweet?"

"No. But what it is going to get a beat down by me…" Draco growled as she glared at Kenryu. Who had popped up from a trash can. Outside the story she is was shopping with Kimihito.

"…. How long have you been in there?" Draco asked with a bored and bothered glare.

"Ah what dose it matter when I finally have-achoo!"

"…."

"…."

"S-Since this morning…"

"Are you brain damaged?" The young monster girl asked a question she already knew.

"Oh Kenryu-san." Kimihito said as he walked out of the store. Greeting the dragon newt with a smile. "You seem to be doing well today."

"Silence human!" Kenryu jumped up from the trash can and snarled at Kimihito. "I am done taking your sympathy and you are through tricking this lovely young lady-achoo!"

Not even the fire in Kenryu's passion could warm him enough to save him form the biting chill of winter.

"Ah you look cold. Here." Kimihito handed the shivering dragonnewt a heating pack.

"Oh, thank yo-Bah!" At first the male Dragonnewt happily took the pack. But hee swiftly threw it to the ground in rage.

"I would never accept any help form an enemy!"

"Oh, then please die." Draco groaned coldly.

"Enough of this human!" The dragonnewt growled. "I challenge you to duel! By the end of it we will see who the best man for Draco is!"

"Eh? A duel?" Kimihito tilted his head in confusion at Kenryu's words.

"Yes! I a-ack!?"

"Next time I am just going to leave you in the snow." Kenryu's sister appeared out of the store and picked up the trash-her bother out of the trash can and tossed him over her shoulder. Giving the couple the peace and quite they wanted. Yet the stubborn reptile still barked as he was being taken away.

"Don't think this over human!" Kenryu yelled form the back of his younger sibling. "I will beat you and win the lovely Draco's heart!"

The lovers watched the siblings leave. Draco giving a heavy tired sigh while Kimihito looked a little worried.

"Er you don't think he'll actually do that whole duel thing will you?"

"No." Draco sighed as she started their trek back home. "I think he'll make a fool of himself and I'll finally deck him. Or his sister will."

"Please no violence…" Kimihito gave a weary chuckle as he fallowed after his girlfriend.

Their daily lives seems to become more lovely.


End file.
